


If you'll have me

by Juno22



Series: The Chronicles of the Dragon Prince [1]
Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:49:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juno22/pseuds/Juno22
Summary: The rise of the Shadowmancer threatens the magic lands and Tatsuya loses his family and home only to find a new one. Things are looking up until his past comes back to him and hes stuck with a curse. Driven out of his new home he's determined to break his curse and avenge his fallen family even if he cant remember his own name. An encounter with a travelling mage shows him he doesn't need to do it alone. What he didn't expect was that he'd end up falling for her too without realizing it.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic i wrote on a whim. I dont understand tags and i suck at summaries. Enjoy. Or not  
> Title may change

For eons the magic lands was a peaceful place, where humans and magic beings co existed in harmony teaching the other what they lacked in a type of mutual symbiotic relationship ship. 5 kingdoms who were united under a single flag of peace of the capital kingdom cathedreal. The kingdoms surround the Forest eterna the source of the deep magic and protected it from hunters and people who were overrun by greed and darkness. The forest provide protection to the magic lands from the outside world as well as a source of prosperity to the 5 kingdoms, there was only one rule amongst them "give and thou shall be given, take and thou shall be taken from". The humans and magical creatures coexist in the magic lands in peace for a long time until one man wanted it all for himself. Though his name is not known, he was known for his cunning and was almost successful in turning the 5 kingdoms against each other however was foiled by the fairy queen of the forest eterna after she revealed his true colors to the 5 kings and was forever outcast by the King of Cathedreal. Determined to gain power and learned in the magical arts he made a pact with the devil And became the Shadowmancer gaining infinite immortality and power in exchange for his human soul and waged war on the magic lands. The lands were almost destroyed but the king of cathedreal along side his royal mage defeated the Shadowmancer And was sealed away into the isle of darkness, chained and weakened and never to return. The royal mage was the most powerful of the mages And the kings closest friend but lost his Life in process. And his body dissipated into magic and was absorbed in his staff. The Orb of his staff was lost to the Cape Tundra mountains where few dare to go and even fewer come back alive. The orb of life became the most powerful object in existence and the story passed down to become a myth. The Shadowmancer is said to return when humans have reached the peak of greed and evil slowly but surely regaining his energy until he will break his chains to rise again, claim the orb of life and destroy the magic lands. Heros from each of the kingdoms unite and fighting together is the only way of defeating the Shadowmancer for good


	2. Adversity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tatsuya lost his home and just wanted to get back on his feet. His luck is looking up when he finds his escape but ends up getting more then just a place to stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it past the prologue welcome and well done

From his hiding spot in the in one of the barrels Tatsuya could almost make out the view outside. Though he didnt need to see it to know it was complete chaos. His skin and clothes were covered in soot, his shiny red hair was dull with dust and messy, his face was streaked with soot, dust and tears and his shiny teal eyes were dark with fear and panic. He didn't know what happened, it was a normal day or at least that's how it started. It was going to be his birthday tomorrow and his parents who although were by no means extremely wealthy, but they were hardworking people and had enough to get by. Their village was isolated from the rest of the magic lands so they were self sufficient with their crops and never imported and exported with other kingdoms. Infact they were so well hidden most kingdoms didnt even know they existed. Mom always said their people were special so their village had to be hidden away from the outside. What he didnt know until now was that it was hidden but not for pride or treasure but for protection from things like this. Which is why everyone was so shocked when someone from the outside world not only found them but attacked them and he wished so bad they hadnt. The day was fine, perfect even. He had a great breakfast, helped his parents with work and they all went to buy a gift for his birthday tomorrow. But now All he could see around him was fire and destruction. his friends and their families hunted down by people he had never even imagined could be real. Adults transformed in to dragons to fight back the hunters and yes dragons, thats what made this tribe special they could manifest their magic in part or full dragon forms, said power passed down from ancient time from their ancestors.  
Children get their wings usually by 3 and latest by 5. Its the first sign of their powers. All his friends got their wings but him. He was about to turn 6 but still no sign of wings. Mama had assured him that he was just a late bloomer. But his friends didn't mind much so neither did he, he would catch up to them soon enough any way. Being a late bloomer didn't bother him much. Atleast not until now. Not when all he could do was just sit here while his parents went to fight off the hunters. He felt scared and useless. He saw the fear in this mothers eyes and the desperation set in his father's face. It told him that that might be the last time they see each other but for some reason his heart had this tiny glimmer of hope that its gonna be okay theyll be back. So he waited quietly. And waited. And waited. He felt his body give out from the fear and exhaustion. His vision blurred and the last thing he remembered was his mother with tear filled eyes telling them they loved him and theyll come back to get him soon but they never came back. Infact no one came back to get him. There was no one left to come back. When he woke the day light made him see everything clearly. All the damage all the destruction. The hunters left nothing. No houses. No people. None of his friends. Not his parents. No one but him.  
He was only 5 and he lost everything. So he did the only thing he could do. He let go and cried his heart out.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 

6 months had passed since the incident, Tatsuya cried alot but he knew he had to keep going or his parents sacrifice wouldve been for nothing. That didn't make him feel any less pain but he could deal with it later, surviving came first. The village had nothing left so he had to move out. These 6 months were hard to say the least. There were days he slept without food, nights when he'd wake up screaming in a cold sweat and couldn't fall asleep again, and countless times he thought 'this was the end for him' or 'he was gonna get eaten' but he got used to it. His parents didn't just raise him to be hardworking but they also raised him to be smart so he managed. He had to. He passed through the forest but he took his time. The forest may have been dangerous but he knew how to protect and sustain himself and he wasnt in a hurry. Today was a bit different though, today he actually managed to find a dirt road so he decided to walk along it to the next town. It looked like it was going to be a long walk but for the first time in a while he had some luck. A wagon driven by 2 black horses had made a stop a few feet in front of him, the horses grazing grass around them and the driver dozing off lying against a giant oak tree. This was his chance to get out of here and get to a town maybe he could find some real food and work there. So he snuck up to the wagon as quietly as possible and hid in one of the barrels there. After some time the driver woke up and climbed on top the drivers seat of the wagon, he took the reins and the wagon trotted off forward.

By the time they got to town it was sundown already. Tatsuya took a peek outside his hiding spot and what he saw felt like a punch to his gut. He was in a palace, this was more then he bargained for, if he made a run for it now the guards would spot him and throw him in prison or worse. He gulped. He really didnt want to think about that. He stayed put in his spot till they reached the palace storage house. When he knew the coast was clear he got out of his hiding spot and made a run for it. He did a pretty good job at avoiding the gurads but he didnt count on running in to a kid that looked about his age and knocking him down. "owww....that hurt" grumbled the kid as he rubbed his head full of curly grey hair. "Im so sorry" Tatsuya scrambled to get up and reached down to help him up "Im sorry let me help you up". The kids piercing purple eyes met with his own soft teal ones. Instead of taking Tatsuyas hand he slapped it away and got up dusting himself off. "Cant you watch where your going?!" he was about to apologize again But the kid wasnt done with ripping him a new one "Im the prince you know i should have you thrown in to the dungeon for what you did!". "P-Prince..? ", Tatsuya sttutered out. This was it. He was gonna get caught and theyll throw him in prison. The young prince kept shouting at him as he tried to hold the tears back. 'God please help me', he prayed silently.  
"Hiroto!" a voice surprised them both and Hiroto froze with a look of horror on his face. Tatsuya turned to see a girl of about 11 or 12 run up to them, she had long black hair and blue eyes wearing a simple white dress. She grabbed Hiroto's hand and started dragging him back "How many times has dad told you not to wander off alone like that and you didnt even let the guard come, its wrong to lie to them like that". "Theyre annoying and I don't like them", Hiroto grumbled. "Well they are for your protection" his sister bit back. Tatsuya watched them bicker as he tried to quietly sneak away but the girl stopped him in his tracks and she didnt even break eye contact with her brother. "Who are you and what are you doing here? Especially at this time of night" she demanded. "He pushed me nee-chan", Hiroto piped in. "N-No I didnt! I mean I did but I didnt pushed him I bumped in to him and we both fell! I didn't mean to Ipromise. I was on a wagon and just wanted to get to town and it brought me here instead. I dont have parents and I just wanted to find some food and work." Tatsuya explained as much as he could all While the girl listened carefully to every word. "youll have to come with me", she said. "and dont worry youre not in trouble". She lead both boys toward the palace, her brother still complaining about it occasionally. "Thank you miss... ", Tatsuya said quietly. She turned around and smiled reassuringly at him, "Call me Hitomiko" and strangely Tatsuya couldnt help but smile back  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

To say that he was nervous was an understatement. He put two and two together and realized that the said prince and princess were about to make him meet the king of this kingdom. He stood outside a giant ornate mahogany door that he guessed was probably a study room. Princess Hitomiko was in there explaining it to him while she told them to wait outside the study until she called them in. He really didnt want to go to jail. He tried to make conversation with Hiroto but the prince was straight up ignoring him for making him get caught so that didn't help his nerves. After the 10 minutes that felt like eternity, Hitomiko's head poked out of the room and she motioned them to come in. As he stepped in the study room there was only one thing going through his mind. Books. So many books. In every direction he could see. There was a large table in the center of the room, different patterns etched into its legs and chairs with silver and ivory and a large window at the end of the room that overlooked the garden. Infront of the window was a desk with a man sitting behind it. Tatsuya expected the king to be a large intimidating bulky man but this was the complete opposite, this was a short chubby middle aged man sipping tea who looked anything but intimidating but he figured he could be if he needed to which was exactly what this situation was.  
"Hiroto.... " he said in a deep voice "you ran off again and lied to the guards"  
Hiroto was looking at his feet and grumbled out a half hearted im sorry. The man sighed, "i suppose I'll let it slide this time and your sister has already knocked some sense in you. Make sure it doesnt happen again son". Hiroto just scowled but he nodded and his sister let out an exasperated sigh. The man turned to Tatsuya and his look softened, "my name is Kira Seijirou and these are my children Hitomiko and Hiroto. My daughter told me that she found you on our grounds. Would you like to explain why you were trespassing?"  
Tatsuya took a deep breath and nodded "my name is Kiyama Tatsuya and im sorry for trespassing but i really wasnt. You see......-" and slowly explained everything, what happened to his home, his parents, how he ended up here and met Hiroto and Hitomiko. This was the first time of recalling it all to someone else and he felt like he was standing there again as the memories slowly flooded back to him, memories he had spent months trying to block out. His voice cracked and his body wracked with sobs as he recounted all the events. The king didnt say anything but continued listening patiently though his face darkened with each word. Hitomiko sat next to him and rubbed soothing circles into his back, even Hiroto gave him a sympathetic look. After he finished, they gave him a moment to collect himself. The king was in deep thought and looked at Tatsuya. He held him by the shoulders and smiled at him, "Im sorry for all your loss and suffering my boy, and your maturity at this age amazes me. Im afraid it was the Shadowmancers army that did this to your home". Hitomiko gasped "but father thats just a myth right? The Shadowmancer is just a story... ". Tatsuya heard of this from his parents but like hitomiko had said, he thought it was just that a story. But here he was learning that this shadow whatever thing destroyed his home made his blood boil. Seijirou shook his head, "I had a hunch he was on the rise once more and this boys story confirms my suspicions. The five kingdoms will be called to a meeting once again to discuss this and think about how to proceed further", Hitomiko could only nod. He turned back to Tatsuya and smiled, "however im glad fate brought you to us my boy. You have a good head on your shoulders. Maybe youre just what Hiroto needs. A good influence. If you like, I'd be happy to let you live with us as this home and not as a servant but as my son."  
Tatsuya was shocked he was hoping they would just let him go to town and he could move on with his life but here the king was offering him a home and a chance to have a family again, this was too surreal. "this is your choice you are free to refuse Ofcourse we will help you with resources but i myself had a hard life growing up because of the Shadowmancer as well and i see myself alot in you and besides-" he smiled sadly at hitomiko and hiroto, "your mother would say the same thing". Tatsuya looked at his feet he felt his eyes water, seriously he cried so much today, until a few months ago he had been an orphan now he was offered a family and a home, he didnt know what to say so he said the only thing he could say "i.......thank you sir thank you so much" he bowed deeply. The man just nodded and smiled at him as he patted him on the head ruffling his red hair. Hitomiko ran up to them and hugged him tight welcoming him to the family, even hiroto begrudgingly joined in. Tatsuya remembered his mother's last words from that night 'its gonna be okay honey you're gonna be okay' and for the First time in a long time tatsuya felt like she was right. "im gonna be okay" he smiled as he let the last of his tears fall and hugged his new brother and sister tightly. 

 

It was going to be okay........right?


	3. Heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13 Years have passed since and it was soon his brothers coronation. The Shadowmancer strikes again and this time he takes much more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bear with me im going somewhere with this

Steel slashed against steel again and again. Sparing with Hiroto was always something that made him keep his guard up. Hiroto was not one to go easy, especially to his own brother. 13 years had passed since the day he first set foot here and so much has happened. Since then the 3 were always together. They became practically inseperable. Hitomiko welcomed him with open arms and Hiroto was a little cold to him at first but warmed up to him eventually. Soon enough Hitomiko turned 20 and grew up to be a beautiful, kind and intelligent lady, she was married to the king of the Michiya kingdom. From what she told them he was a just and fair king and treated her and his subjects well and as equals to him. Since she left it had always been Hiroto and Tatsuya. They grew up as any prince should, handsome, strong, brave and just. And as the king had predicted, they influenced eachother well. Hiroto, although incredibly clever and a bit arrogant, he had his heart in the right place and far from spoiled. Tatsuya kept the qualities he had as a child smart, brave, hardworking, but being around Hiroto for so long did his confidence wonders. He learned to fight, he wasnt a shy, weak little kid anymore. His usual gentle demeanor changed quickly into determination when the situation called. They had times when they'd bicker and fight but Tatsuya would always have his brothers back and he knew Hiroto felt the same. The princes loved their kingdom and had their most trusted friend and spy Midorikawa patrol the kingdom and report everything he saw directly back to them. This led to almost no issue left unturned and the kingdom could only flourish.  
With one final swing of the steel blade, they were both at each others throats literally and the referee called the match a draw, with that they were done for the day. Hiroto smirked as they lowered their blades and sheathed them, "You're getting better bro, keep at it and you might actually beat me one day". Tatsuya smirked back, "I could say the same to you". Hiroto just laughed loudly and announced that he was going to wash up and call it a night. Tatsuya waved him off and collected his jacket and towel. He decided to head to the library and study ahead more. He had always been isolated from the outside world. It was something he had always dreamed of seeing. His books gave him somewhat of an idea but he hoped once he was old enough he'd be able to see it with his own eyes. He shook himself out of his thoughts and headed to the study room. The coronation was near and he wanted to rest up enough so he can help out. It was his brother's big day after all.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days left until coronation day and the preparations were in full throttle. Everyone was excited. Well everyone except the reason for the coronation himself who was currently sitting on a thick branch of a peach tree in the garden dozing off. Tatsuya stood at the foot of the tree, his hands on his hips. He took a deep breath and called out again, "Hiroto get down from there! You have a lesson! Your tutor is waiting and he is SERIOUSLY PISSED!". Hiroto cracked one eye open and just yawned at him, Tatsuya could feel his nerves twitch, 'is he for real?!'. He picked one of the ripe peaches off the grass and aimed it for Hiroto's head, when he threw it slightly off aim it wacked Hiroto straight in the face but that got his attention. "Hey! What the hell?!", Hiroto shouted at him as he rubbed his nose. "Get down from there and lets go you idiot!", he shouted back. "Hey who did you call an idiot huh?!" "I called you an idiot, you idiot!"-  
BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM  
Their bickering was interrupted by a large boom and they felt the earth shake beneath their feet. They both looked towards the source of the sound it came from the palace roof. They nodded to each other and ran off to confront what ever ruined their peace.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goran cackled loudly as she unleashed another powerful blast of magic knocking the guards back. As she expected they didn't see her attack coming and it went smoothly. Her minions were pushing the kingdom into chaos as she spoke, all she had to do was conquer the palace and she would have the Kira kingdom in choke hold for her dear Lord Shadowmancer. She was sure he would reward her handsomely for this. All she had to do was kill the King but before that she decided to have a little fun with these pathetic guards. She charged her staff up with magic to fire again, her green skin Illuminated to a neon tint. She fired to a group of guards and ready to incinerate them when something bonked her on the back of her head and the beam of magic barely missed the group of terrified guards. She turned around to see what in the magic lands she was going to vanquish next and she picked up the object in question to examine it. "A peach?", she questioned as she took a closer look at it only to have it explode in there face. "Hahahahhaha Whats wrong witch?", the magenta aura faded from Hiroto as he lowered his hand, "you never seen a peach before or do they always blow up the moment they look at your face?" Goran lost it, "you insolent pup!" she raised her staff, "I'll see how you like being a peach in my fruit salad", she raised her staff to fire but she saw a red blur run past her out of the corner of her eye and before she knew it her staff was in two pieces cut cleanly from the center. Hiroto smirked as Tatsuya stood beside his brother in fighting stance, "what took you so long?!" "sorry bro some civilians needed help" "and dad?" "being protected by the guards. I made sure of it." Hiroto laughed as his face set in determination, "alright then! Lets show this hag what happens when you mess with our home". Tatsuya smirked, "you took the words right out of my mouth". Goran looked at them in disbelief, "b-but? How? You! I should've sensed your manna when you came within a meter, but i didn't feel any magic! How? How did you manage to mask your manna?!" "Oi hag! Sorry to disappoint but my brother doesn't have any magic but you cant bet your weak ass thats never gonna stop him! Lets get her" "Right"  
"Fools! I don't need my staff to kill a bunch of kids", she raised her hand and fired her energy beam at them as they charged. While they did a mostly good job on dodging they did get some hits but they were also able to get some hits on her. "she's weak enough Hiroto lets take her down" "Yeah!". They crossed their swords and the swords lit up with a blue luminescence as they charged up with power 

~flashback~  
/"whats so special about these swords anyway old man?" Hiroto asked he examined the steel master piece in his hand. The magesmith chuckled, "this sword, you see is not only magic, but like you it has a brother" he said as he handed the second sword to Tatsuya. "they are both made from the same material, the same magic and at the same time but differ greatly from eachother. But this difference is one that compliment each other, strengthen the other just as you too do." Hiroto and Tatsuya looked at the man and back at the swords, the man only smiled, "why don't you cross them?" The two nodded and complied and the moment they touched, the swords lit up with a faint blue glow which slowly got stronger and more pulsing. "when you fight together the blades fight together, when you resonate, they will resonate as well. And once you two are in perfect sync there is nothing in this world that these blades can't cut through"/

They charged at the witch and swung their blades in sync, "Ryuusei Blade!" "The Detonator!"  
Goran could never had seen it coming, the smoke cleared only to find her fading fast but she wasn't going down like this. She raised her hand for the last time a dark dense aura surrounding it, she gave one last parting shot as she faded to dust. The dark beam of magic headed straight towards Hiroto and he raised his sword and braced for impact only to be pushed out of the way. His eyes widened as he realized what his brother had done. "No! Tatsuya!" he screamed has the beam hit Tatsuya straight in the chest blasting him into the concrete wall. Hiroto rushed to him and he kept telling himself "he's okay...he's okay he has to be". He makes it half way to see Tatsuya walk out of the rubble but he wasnt okay. He was far from okay. His face was scrunched up in pain like he had never seen, he held his head in his hands clutching it tightly as his legs gave out and he stumbled and collapsed on the floor. He was about to run up to him when Tatsuya let out a gut wrenching scream and Hiroto's eyes widened as he saw him morph, the scelera of his eyes became black and their color changed from teal to gold with black slits for pupils, his skin grew scaly, his ears webbed, his head grew horns, his hands and legs looked like claws, he was growing a pair of wings and a tail all while he kept growing in size until Hiroto was face to face with what there stood 20 meters high in the air as a giant red dragon, who's shocked expression mirrored his own all while the witch's final words rang through the thick air between them "I turn your own magic against you and etch my curse into your heart"  
Hiroto didn't know what was worse, the panic on his brothers face or the fact that he was the one who had to explain this to dad...  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A week had passed since and the coronation was put on hold, Hiroto pretty much locked himself in the library to try and find a way to break this curse, he barely ate and barely slept and honestly Seijirou couldnt blame him one bit. A gentle hand placed on his shoulder and he is met with Hitomikos worried expression. "Dad.... " "He blames himself for this you know..... The witch meant it for him, the hit Tatsuya took". She tried to reassure her father but how much could she even do right now "its going to be okay.... " she smiled reassuringly. Her father only nodded. "Hey dad, how is he doing by the way?" Seijirou looks out the tall glass window with a forelone expression, "Huh.....that my dear is something only Tatsuya knows and we can only imagine what his heart is going through".

Tatsuya looked at the villagers as they passed him. He was big enough to see from the palace garden but everytime he waved to them or so much as looked their way he scared them off. He loved his people but right now they were terrified of him and honestly he couldn't blame them. Afterall humans and dragons didn't exactly have the best history. He would never regret what he did and he would do it again in a heartbeat. But he wishes he only thought it through a bit more. It wasnt like him. He always had a plan but seeing his brother in danger, his body moved before he could think. He was tired and he was scared. People were giving him these looks and half of his memories were blocked out. He couldn't remember his name, he couldn't remember where he came from, or who he is, or his past and family. And he knows that the memories are there but everytime he tries to recall it becomes static and then blank. All he could remember was that his last name was Kiyama, this was where he lives and how he got into this situation in the first place. Because of a witch. A curse. His family now hadn't spoken to him at all, changing the topic if he tried to listen in, only giving him sympathetic glances and he hated it. For now all he could do was put his trust on Hiroto and Dad. He knew he became pretty much a burden on them like this and he knew the people were on edge and they would lash out soon but nothing could've prepared him for it.

One night when one of the villagers accidentally tripped on his tail and accused him of trying to kill him was when they lashed out. He tried to say something to explain, to say it was just a misunderstanding but all that came out of his mouth was a deep growl that only made his situation worse. And pretty soon they surrounded him with pitchforks and torches and ropes and he was scared, so scared and in his panic did the worst thing he could have done. He roared. Loudly. That not only made half the village lash out more and the other half set into a panic. He had to get out of here. And so he did. He spread his wings for the first time since he got them and took off into the night as the tears streamed down his face and he felt, once again the ache in his heart he hadn't felt in years. He lost his home again. 

Hiroto's mind was a mess, so much happened in such a short time he had trouble wrapping his head around it all. He thought Tatsuya had no magic, it never manifested in the time he knew him. He remembered what he learned about this magic and his tribe when they first met. He realize this was Tatsuya's own magic. It was always there. He was just never able to manifest it either because of the circumstances or some sort of mental block he had as a child. Until now. Tatsuya never even thought he had magic so he never tried to use it. Hiroto decided he would have to tell him this and then maybe he can control his powers. Maybe there was a chance to undo this. He stood up from his seat at the table when some movement outside the window made him freeze in his tracks. Hiroto saw his brother fly off from the library's large glass window and he and Hitomiko jumped on their horses to chase him down and get him back. He would deal with those idiot villagers later. They tried to call out to him but he was flying too high, he couldn't hear them. Just when Hiroto thought they would catch up they reached a dead end at the end of the cliff. They watched him disappear into the dark night and Hiroto could do nothing but watch his figure going out of sight and hold his sister as she cried. 'We'll find you Tatsuya and we'll bring you home. I promise'  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sendou Irori was annoyed. She was a talented powerful mage at such a young age, Even her seniors and teachers accepted this. Yet that didn't stop her professor from giving her ridiculous tasks. 'Find me a snake with a circular diamond', 'i didnt ask for the red chrysanthemum i asked for the blue one', she said in a low pitched voice as she mocked him. For this assignment he locked her in this cave for twenty days and only had to sustain herself using her magic. "Experience my ass, that old man's a clown not a wizard", she let out an exasperated sigh and looked over to her Fa bird comfortably asleep in its berry pouch in the warmth of the fire. She doesn't remember how she got it but its been by her side for as long as she could remember. The sound of thundering hoofs caught her attention and she walked over to the mouth of the cave. The barrier stopped her from leaving but she could make out the sound of two people looking for someone as the sound got quieter and quieter. She sighed again and walked back to her spot where she lied on her back and stared at the roof of her cave, there were many things running through her mind 'who was that, could she have helped if it wasn't for this stupid assignment, they sounded desperate, i hope whoever they were looking for is okay'. She turned to her side and closed her eyes as she began to drift off but one thought lingered in her mind 'who was this Tatsuya anyway?' and with that she was out like a light.


	4. "l won't give up"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irori finds her sceptre stolen by a dragon and "Kiyama" makes a friend. Sort of.

When Irori graduated from the Magic Academy, she was excited. Her father had been beaming with pride throughout the whole ceremony and she finally was able to inherit her grandmother's sceptre from her mother, it was hers now. She was now a full fledged mage ready to use her magic to help people, she had travelled all over the Magic Lands and saw and learned so much, she was determined to gain as much experience as she could and be a great mage. But never in her wildest dreams did she imagine having to chase something down, much less a giant red dragon that attacked her camp and stole her sceptre. And never had she imagined that she could actually run fast enough to keep up with it. She had just walked away for a minute to gather some more firewood and the next thing she saw was her Fa bird, all crispy and toasty, crying frantically as it explained what happened. She ran back to her camp to see it in shambles and her sceptre missing, a familiar roar echoing in the distance. And now feeling the burning in her thighs as she struggled to keep up, she made a mental note to be more careful next time. "What could a dragon want with my spectre?! Don't they usually look for gold!", she panted. She caught sight of its red scales shimmering in the moon light, her sceptres purple jewel shone as it hung by its strap in the dragons mouth. She could see it descend from the sky in the woods up ahead. "Oh Merlin, Please let this be what I think it is and I'll brush your beard for the rest of my afterlife...", she panted as she passed through the rest of the trees, she reached a clearing and saw her target but before she could celebrate, her eyes widened as she saw the dragon tried to hold her spectre. "No don't-", she tried to stop it but the moment it made contact with the magic object it glowed and let out a huge burst of light. She raised her arms up to shield herself from the blinding light as the force of the magic threw her against one of the tree trunks behind her. She hissed at the pain but used the trunk as a support so as to not get blown away. As the light cleared, she slowly blinked her eyes open and sure enough it was as she predicted. The dragon got knocked back several feel despite its size and crashed into the trees. It lay there unconscious in a pile of broken tree trunks, branches scattered around, one of which she saw was impaled into its shoulder blade. She quickly collected her spectre and went to examine the beast as cautiously as she could. "All this trouble for my spectre" she sighed, "Its hurt. Maybe it was trying to heal itself. We should help it". Fa Bird nodded. Irori used her magic to clear way the broken trees and branches until she was satisfied the spot looked as comfortable as possible. She inspected the injury and it made her heart ache, "this branch is an old one.....how long have you been in pain like this..." She gently removed the branch sticking out from its shoulder blade. She froze when the dragon let out a slight grunt but it remained unconscious. She sighed in relief, she wasn't gonna get eaten just yet. She raised her sceptre and with her healing magic, filled its wounds up. She looked at her work and beamed with pride. You couldnt even tell if they were there in the first place. "I should probably get some food for it, i don't feel like being dragon chow tonight." Her Fa bird gulped and nodded 'eh me too man thats probably a good idea'. Irori chuckled as she made a small pit and lit a fire. "Set up everything and look after it okay? I won't be long". Fa bird nodded and got to work, she adjusted the strap of her sceptre hung around her and with that she was off in to the woods.  
She walked through the woods to find what she needed. She reached the river and checked the trap she had set earlier. Irori grinned. It was a big catch. She was set for weeks. She stored her catch away and as she did her ears picked up a sound. She followed it as quietly as possible and there she saw her prize. A deer. Large and strong. It should do just fine. She crouched behind a bush, it hadn't spotted her yet and she was determined to not let it get away. Her sceptre morphed into a bow, she pulled the string back as a arrow made of energy materialized. She took her aim and chanted 'oh great spirit of the forest, oh Fairy Queen, forgive me as tonight I take this life, not out of greed, not out of hatred or anger or evil, but only to sustain' and with that she released her arrow. It sailed through the night and struck the deer in its chest, it dropped on the floor and Irori got up from her hiding spot to collect her catch before anyone else showed up. She had to get back to her camp.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Fish and Deer roasted over the fire. Irori watched her Fa bird sitting beside her munching on its apples. Her eyes travelled from it to the sleeping beast next to her. 'What is it about you that makes me so curious', she mused without looking away, 'what exactly is your story'. She pulled herself closer to it until she was sitting right infront of it. She slowly reached her hand out and stroked it's snout. The dragon moved and she was about to pull her hand away when she realized it...leaned into her touch? She smiled as she continued stroking it. She had an idea, it was a long shot but it was worth a try and she could find a little more about the source of her curiosity. She closed her eyes and touched her forehead to its head, little by little she let the memories flow, there were just pictures, memories of a kingdom, of a heartache, of a witch and her final curse, but something was wrong she couldn't go any deeper, almost like something was blocking everything else. Her eyes snapped open only to be met with gold and black ones staring back at her. She scooted away quickly, pointing at it with a shaking finger, "You! Y-You-you're a pr-prince?! Holy shit you're a prince!" The dragon snarled at her as it stood up looking like it was about to pounce on her. 'What did you do to me witch?!'. "Wait wait i didn't do anything! Im a mage not a witch! You stole my sceptre and when i chased you i found you unconscious and injured. W-we healed you! see!" she frantically explained. The dragon didn't change its stance but shifted his eyes to look at its shoulder, the branch was gone and so was the injury, almost like it was never even there. Then he froze and stared at her with wide eyes, 'you...you can....understand me?'. Irori nodded, "My spell let me see your memories, I'm sorry for snooping I didn't mean to but i was curious. The spell made a sort of mental link so I can communicate with you telepathically like I do with Fa bird" she pointed at the pink bundle of feathers in question who looked up from its apple only to give them a small wave and continue eating. "I can't read your mind though I can only hear what you want me to". The dragon nodded and somewhat relaxed, but he didn't say anything more. "oh we uh we got you some food, im not sure if its to your liking but its something", she said as she set the cooked deer infront of him. He bent his head down, sniffing it and eyed her suspiciously. "its safe I promise", she said with her most reassuring smile. The dragon nodded slowly as it went back to its food and began to eat. Irori sighed in relief, "I'm not gonna get eaten-"  
'oh i don't eat humans',  
she blushed deeply, "you heard that?!"  
'you said it outloud',  
"EH?!"  
\------------------------------------------------------------------

After the eventful dinner, Irori took a chance to collect her thoughts of the days events. She looked over to him staring at the fire with an unreadable expression. "So... ", she started, "what happened to you?" He turned his gold eyes towards her with a glare. She frantically waved her hands infront of her, "I mean its fine if you don't wanna talk about it, it's none of my business anyway!". She stopped when she saw his expression soften and he shook his head, 'no I'm sorry I'm just still sort of cautious I suppose'. He paused looking at his claws almost as if he was collecting his thoughts, 'in my memories, you saw what happened, a witch cursed me and i left my home'. Irori nodded and waited for him to continue. 'The curse turns your magic against you. Magic i didn't even know I had until now. It turned me in to this. I was driven out by the villagers, they were scared and honestly I don't blame them. I've been looking for a way to fix this ever since. I heard somewhere that mages can undo curses so i stole your sceptre, I'm sorry for that by the way but I was desperate. I have been trying for 2 years and it felt like this was my chance. I miss my family and I just want to go home', he explained. If you're heart could break into a million pieces from a story she was sure hers was dust by now. This dragon was a just a boy her age and he's been through so much already. He doesn't even remember most of his life all because some dumb curse. He must've been so scared and lonely. But she felt like that wasn't all of it, "is there more? ", she asked with caution. He nodded, 'there is! I know there is! But I don't remember anything before that day. Not even why we were there in the first place. I don't remember anyone's name from my family or my friends. I only remember my brothers face but it's blurry? He was angry. I think i took the hit for him. I don't remember anything from before that, who i am, where i came from, even my name, it's like its all there but i can't reach it. Something is blocking me out'. She nodded and wiped her wet eyes and patted his tail, her fingers gently storked his red scales that looked like they were glowing in the fire, they really were incredibly beautiful. "So that means he's back huh? The Shadowmancer. The rumors are true". He could only nod, 'I know he had something to do with all of this'. After a long pause, Irori spoke again, "I'm sorry that you had to go through all that, I can't even imagine how hard it must've been". The dragon shook his head, 'It was but its nice to finally have someone to talk to. It gets pretty lonely when you're on your own for so long'. Okay now her heart was dust. "Since you were...um...cursed...am i the first person you've had a conversation with" he nodded. "You must miss them alot. Your family". He nodded again but didn't say anything and Irori decided it was best not to press there further, he would open up at his own pace. "I'm uh I'm sorry to tell you this but the information you had was half true. Mages can undo curses yes but I'm afraid my magic isn't strong enough to undo yours just yet, it's a very high level curse". She saw his webbed ears droop but continued, he needed to know. "My sceptre was passed down from my grandmother to my mother and then to me, so it only answers to me, so when you tried to use it, it lashed out on you because it didn't know you". He nodded and sighed as he dug his claws in the dirt. 'So there's nothing you can do?'. She shook her head sadly, "I'm afraid not, but i know someone who can". His ears perked up at this. 'you do? '. Irori nodded, "the fairy queen! She knows about this stuff I'm sure she can do something".  
He looked like he was in deep thought then nodded, 'thank you for your help. I'll head off first thing tomorrow'.  
" oh I'm coming with you"  
'what?!'  
"do you even know which way to go or how to find her?"  
'uhhhhhh.... I'll....figure it out?'  
"see you have no clue! You can't find her without me, i know the way to the forest and how to call her"  
'How do i know you won't just stab me in the back or something?'  
Irori put a hand to her chest in mock hurt, "Did i not just help you and feed you, and not to mention you stole my dear grandmother's scepter".  
The dragon looked at her with a deadpanned expression, 'it doesn't matter what i say does it?'  
Hiyori grinned, "aren't you a clever one. So we could help eachother out. Make a contract with me. I can help you be human again and you're a prince so when we get you back home you can pay me. And as a contract mage i can't go against my clients wishes or I'll be stripped of my magic liscense and like hell am I letting that happen. And besides, what kind of mage would I be if i didn't help someone in need. So what do you say Your Highness?"  
He thought hard about this. The idea of trusting a complete stranger didn't exactly appeal to him. However she knew her stuff and this could be his only chance in a long time to be human again and get home. She seemed kind, she healed him and fed him afterall, and this was the first conversation he had in two years, he sighed and nodded.  
'alright mage, we have a deal. I'll sign this contract with you. You will help me find a way to be human again. And when we get to my home I'll pay you. Name your price'. Irori looked down in thought and then looked back up to him, "1000 gold pieces?"  
The dragon nodded, 'deal.'  
Irori smiled and nodded, she drew the contract seal into the dirt with her staff, it glowed a luminous blue under the black night sky. They both raised their hands above the seal and with a small cut, spilled a drop each of their blood over the seal, the blue glow turned a deep orange and with that they were bound by the deep magic of the Magic Lands. The contract had been made.  
Irori looked up at the dragon and bowed her head, "A pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr...uh... "  
'Kiyama. You can call me that. I'm sorry I don't remember my first name'  
Irori smiled and nodded, "Thank you for working with me Kiyama. Sendou Irori, Royal mage of Cathedreal City, at your service".  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiyama cracked his eyes open as he woke. It was still night out. 'that same dream again' His memories were trying to come back to him but the curse blocked them out, it was all too blurry, too distorted, he couldn't understand anything and it only gave him a headache.  
His eyes travelled to the mage infront of him sleeping, her silver and bronze armor plate lay next to her sceptre which had a blue glow, her hooded turquoise robe wrapped around her like a blanket and her pink bird, Fa bird she had called it, asleep next to her in a pouch full of fruits and berries. He didnt fully trust her yet but Cathedreal mages are said to be extremely skilled and high leveled and it wasn't everyday you meet one that asks to help you. He was out of options and he needed every chance he could get if it meant he was closer to getting home. He often wondered how his dad, sister and brother were doing. He hoped they were okay and the kingdom was okay. 'I'm not giving up', he thought to himself, 'until i find a way to get back home, until i find a way to get rid of the Shadowmancer'. They would leave first thing in the morning to set out for the Forest Eterna. He really hoped that the Fairy Queen would be able to do something. 'I'm going to keep going for as long as it takes if it means i can see you all again, until i remember everything.  
I won't give up'


	5. Compassion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiyama finds out a little more about his contract mage, and they meet a new friend and the fairy queen.

Irori awoke next morning to the earth shaking. She jolted up right expecting an attack or earthquake only to find her new companion landing on the ground next to her. 'Sorry i woke you up', he apologized. Irori just waved her hand at him, "I was gonna wake up soon anyway. Why are you awake so early?". 'Well I'm very big if you hadn't already noticed so i need to eat alot too. I went to hunt. For breakfast'. Irori nodded as she washed up and opened her bag to pull out her sandwich.  
"Did you see anything interesting?"  
'The sunrise', he said after some thought, 'I haven't had a chance to watch that in a while'.  
"Zaizen Kingdom gives the best view for sunrises and sunsets", she nodded.  
'So about the fairy queen...', he watched her set her half eaten sandwich down and pull out a map. "Don't worry your Highness i haven't forgotten", she said in a mock tone not looking up from her map. Kiyama smirked and exhaled deeply through his nostrils, the force of the wind messing her hair completely. "Haha very funny", she deadpanned, "anyway from where we are, the shortest route to Forest Eterna is through Flash woods. Here" she pointed to her map and Kiyama nodded. "Usually the journey from here to the centre would take about 3 weeks at least", she continued, "but with you, we can cover alot of ground by air travel and get there in about 4 days, a week at most". Kiyama could only stare, 'you sure know alot about this'. Irori grinned, "As a mage l've had to travel alot both before graduation and after. I've seen alot of incredible things here but the world is so big there's still so much left to see".  
'I...I'd like to see it too... Once this is all blown over. Its always been my dream to see the outside world'  
"well then", she announced as she got up, "we better go then so we can turn you back". She packed up her things and hung her sceptre around her, Fa bird securely seated in the hood of her robe. She climbed on to Kiyama's back, 'ready?' "ready"  
He spread his wings and with a powerful flap, lifted off the ground and with that they took off into the sky.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Night was falling and Irori was right, Zaizen had the best view for sunrises and sunsets, but seeing it from a dragons back and midair was something else entirely. They've been flying all day and she could tell her companion was tired. They needed to land for the night. "Hey", she patted his back to get his attention. 'Hm?' "I think we've covered enough ground for today. Let's land at that clearing and get some rest. The dragon nodded and circled down to land. They touched the ground and Irori quickly jumped off and started a fire. "Are you going to hunt or?", she asked. 'Yeah', he nodded, 'Wait for me, I'll be back soon'. She nodded as she watched him take off into the sky. About a half hour later, she heard Kiyama fly back to their camp site. He landed with a soft thud and placed something on the ground from his mouth infront of her, 'this is for you'. She saw it to be a rabbit. She smiled, "thank you, it'll make great dinner". She took it and began cooking it over the fire. He sat back and watched her as she cooked, 'So....' he began. She turned her head to him and gestured for him to continue, "Hm..?". 'Why did you want to be a mage?'. Her expression shifted into a wishful expression as she recalled her thoughts, "I always heard stories as a child, of great mages, seeing the world and exploring it's secrets. I wanted to see it all for myself, with my own eyes you know but we're from a poor family so it's not easy at all. I suppose i could've just become a trader or something for that. But for me to become a mage was my mother's last dying wish...." she trailed off. 'oh... Im sorry about-'. She shook her head and his words died in his throat, she smiled up at him, "no use in looking back right? Only forward. So i figured why not get two birds with one stone. She was a mage too but was killed in the battle against the Shadowmancer's army. One of her companions relayed this too us. It broke daddy's heart, but i wanted to honor her so i decided to become a mage and we moved from our village to cathedreal city". 'You trust me enough to tell me all this? Even though we've only known each other for a day?'. Irori chuckled softly, "You trusted me with your story and I did snoop in your head, so I felt like i could trust you with mine. Call it even. That's how we get to know each other and become friends right?", Kiyama's eyes widened as he stared at her, she was interesting all right, he wanted to get to know this girl more. And after years of being alone, he felt like he could get used to that word. He hadn't used it in a long time. He smiled and nodded, 'Yes. Friends.'

 

Kiyama stared at the mage leaning against him, her robe as a blanket, asleep with a peaceful expression on her face. This was the first time he got a good look at her, and he had to admit, she was beautiful, her long blonde hair looked soft, he often saw her mindlessly play with the her short braid on one side. Her skin was milky and smooth, illuminated in the moon light. She was a kind mage, polar opposite to the witch that cursed him. He gently drew one of his wings closer and wrapped it around her, and chuckled softly when he saw her snuggle into it like it was a blanket, this was the first time he felf so at peace. He closed his eyes and laid his head on his crossed arms as he drifted of to sleep.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of her Fa bird screaming woke her up and boy did it sound pissed. She got up to see it pecking violently at another much bigger bird, who was trying to get away. She tried to break them apart.  
"whats going on?",  
Fa bird shouted pointing at it angrily, 'he tried to steal my fruit!'. Irori sighed, "you have enough food Fa bird you can share." Fa bird begrudgingly agreed and gave it some fruit which the weird bird accept happily. She didn't expect it to suddenly change form, "AHHHHHHH! YOU CHANGED!"  
the bird became a boy her age or a year older, dressed in a cream colored robe with a purple hood, he held a sceptre, his brown hair held back by an orange bandana and he had black eyes. "thanks for that, I've been wanting to try that one for a while" he grinned while rubbing his stomach. "you know you could've just asked for it instead of all that trouble", she deadpanned. "Aww but where's the fun in that. I'm Endou Mamoru by the way, warlock from the Kidou Kingdom. Irori gazed in amazement, "I've heard of you, you're part of the Lightening Triad along side Knight Gouenji and Prince Kidou". "Hahahaha yeah we go way back, who's your friend by the way? Dragons are supposed to be extinct?", he said as he pointed to the dragon. "oh this is my client Kiyama. He was cursed by a witch and became a dragon and we are going to see the Fairy Queen to see if she can help us break the curse", she explained. Kiyama could only nod. "oh the fairy queen you say, then let me tag along I'm going to see her too."  
Irori and Kiyama exchanged looks, "why in the world would you need to see her?", she questioned. Endou just sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "well we had a bit of a fight and i think its enough time for her to calm down so i can apologize now."  
"oh you two know each other?"  
"Huh? Oh. Yeah, she's my girlfriend"  
"YOUR GIRLFRIEND?!"  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It had been three days since they were travelling and they were just a short way from the entrance to the centre of Forest Eterna, from there it wouldn't take long. But before anything Irori needed to do one more thing as she scanned the landscape below her till she spotted what she was looking for. "Kiyama land next to that river down there". He nodded and circled down to land. Endou got off and stretched his legs, "you know this is a good place to rest. Come on Fa bird lets find some food and firewood". Fa bird nodded and tagged along with him. Irori jumped down and headed towards the river. 'so what do you need to do here anyway?', Kiyama questioned. Irori stood at the bank of the thundering river and raised her sceptre. Its purple jewel began to glow and pulse and sure enough, a huge blob of water rose from the river and hovered over her head. She grinned mischievously as Kiyama gulped and backed away slowly. "I am going to give you a bath", she smirked. His eyes widened, 'You're gonna what-' but before he could even say or do anything more she released her spell and the blob now hovering over his head burst and soaked him with water. He glared at her as she laughed while pulling out a towel from her bag. "Don't give me that look. You need it. The Fairy Queen isn't gonna like a dirty dragon." 

After alot of cleaning and drying and 3 worn out, dirt covered towels later, Irori marveled at her work, Kiyama's red scales shone vibrantly in the sun and Irori could almost see her reflection in them. "now thats what a dragon should look like. Your scales are so beautiful. You know I've always thought that red is a really pretty color", she laughed as she packed her things. Kiyama couldn't help but laugh along. She wasn't just full of compassion, her smile was contagious too.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------

They now stood at the centre of the Forest Eterna at the foot of the Grand Elder Tree and as the warlock called out, a flash of light temporarily blinded them and they had to shield their eyes, except for Endou who didn't even flinch, instead just laughed, "you always know how to make an entrance honey". When the light cleared, Irori saw there standing the most beautiful creature she had ever laid eyes on. Her wavy, auburn hair shimmered in the sunlight filtering down from the canopy above her, her brown eyes sparkled different colors like they were kaleidoscopes. She wore a pink, very regal looking dress and her wings rested delicately on her back sparkling with fairy dust. There infront of them stood, in all her magical glory, The Fairy Queen, Natsumi, of the Magic Lands.  
"ENDOU MAMORU! YOU HAVE SOME NERVE!"  
and boy did she look pissed....


	6. Journey to Cape Tundra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irori and the gang journey to Cape Tundra to retrieve the orb before the Shadowmancer does. However nothing is ever that simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My exams just ended and I apologize for the delay

Endou flinched. Honestly he should have seen it coming. He gave his Fairy Queen a big grin as he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her forhead and with his magic a flower crown appeared on her head. "sorry honey I'm in idiot sometimes", he smiled sheepishly and couldn't help but laugh a little at the cute pout on her face.  
She huffed in annoyance as her reddening cheeks puffed out, "Okay I forgive you but I'm still mad". That was all Endou needed to hear. He'd make her come around.  
"and who are you?", Natsumi turned to gesture at the two companions Endou had brought along.  
"O-Oh! Forgive me", Irori squeaked. She cleared her throat to introduce them. "My name is Sendou Irori, Royal Mage of Cathedreal city. This is my companion Kiyama", she gestured to the red dragon beside her. She chuckled as she saw a few birds sitting on his head, he didn't seem to even notice they were there.  
"I see.. And what business do you have here in my forest?", Natsumi questioned. Endou was about to explain but she held her hand infront of him. "I want to hear it from them", she said coldly without taking her glare off of them. Irori gulped. She didn't think the Fairy Queen could be so intimidating. She took a deep breath and paced herself. 'I can't back down now.'  
"M'lady I've come for your help. My companion here was cursed by a powerful witch who worked under the Shadowmancer. My magic isn't strong enough to break this curse. We ask you to help us and we have these magic seeds as an offering". She knelt on the ground and held the bag of seeds out in front of her. The Fairy Queen nodded and pulled Irori up to her feet, the cold glare on her face was replaced by a warm smile. "Mage I've seen the things you've done for this forest and I have heard your prayers when you hunt. You need not give me anything in return. I will help you".  
Irori and Kiyama exchanged excited looks. Maybe this was it. Natsumi floated up to match Kiyama's height so that she was at eye level with him. She reached out her palm and placed it on his forhead. "Now lets see what the damage is". She trailed off as her palm began to glow, her eyes closed in concentration. After a few minutes of baited breath the glow faded from her and her arm dropped to her side. Her face had a grim expression and Irori was sure the last thing they would hear is good news.  
"It is indeed a high level curse. I'm afraid its not one that can be broken but lifted".  
"what do you mean? Lifted?"  
"Yes the witch who cursed you gave every last bit of her magic to this curse. And no amount of magic can break it until the conflict in his heart is resolved". Irori looked up at Kiyama but before she could say anything, Natsumi continued. "However. There may be one item that can do what you need".  
Endou's eyes widened, "Natsumi... You dont mean... "  
Natsumi nodded. "The orb of life of the first royal mage of cathedreal. It may be the only thing powerful enough to break a curse of your level."  
Kiyama frowned. He didn't realize he was in alot deeper than he expected. If they hadn't come to her who knows how long would he have kept trying aimlessly. He was upset the Fairy Queen couldn't do much but atleast now he had some more perspective on what he was dealing with.  
"Where do we find it? The orb. There's no record of it anywhere", Hiyori questioned.  
The Queen shook her head. "Keeping record on it would risk exposing it. Its far too powerful to fall into the wrong hands. I will tell you where to go but you are not to share this info with anyone. Understand?"  
They both nodded quickly and Natsumi continued as she waves her hands infront of her, a landscape of white appeared and they were surrounded by snowy peaks in all directions. "This is Cape Tundra, in the far outskirts of Zaizen. The orb is said to be stored at the summit of its highest peak but is guarded by two brothers. Endou you have a friend who is close to one of those brothers correct?"  
Endou nodded. "Yes Gouenji knows him well. He could probably convince him to help us." She nodded, "so thats where you have to go"  
Irori bowed deeply, "thank you so much M'lady. For everything. We are both incredibly grateful". Kiyama next to her nodded as he bowed his head lower as well. Natsumi only smiled and shook her head. "You should set out now if you want to make it to Kidou Kingdom before sunset. However please eat something before you go". She raised her hand and a large table set with a huge feast appeared before them. As Irori was about to dig in a hand on her shoulder stopped her, "Mage I'd like to speak with you. In private."  
Irori nodded and got up to follow her. She met Kiyama's eyes and he gave her a questioning look as he raised his head from his meal. Irori gave him a reassuring smile to which he only nodded and went back to eating. Natsumi led them to a clearing with a small lake. She stood at the bank her gaze fixed at the water while Irori stood a few feet behind her.  
"My Queen?", Irori began.  
"The Shadowmancer is also after that orb. Your journey will be dangerous and your results might not be as fruitful as you hope."  
Irori gulped. Where was she going with this? Natsumi turned to look at her, "In my opinion, the orb is better off destroyed altogether. Its just too powerful. My point is you will stop at Kidou Kingdom first. I want you to visit Raimon library there"  
Irori felt like someone pulled the ground from under her. "Raimon Library! But only the most powerful and learned beings are allowed in there. Im clearly not that!"  
Natsumi chuckled, "you are also allowed on special permission from me". She said as she took off her amythest pendent and placed it in Irori's outstretched palm. "And with this, the barrier won't stop you".  
Irori held it in her hand carefully as she looked at her, "but why?" was all she could say.  
"In that library is all of Merlins life knowledge and experience. Where you can't break your friends curse, I'm confident you can find something there that may help you lift it. After all it is always better to have a....plan B as you humans say". She gave Irori a sly grin and Irori nodded clutching the pendent tightly to her chest. 'I'll find a way Kiyama. Definitely'  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Irori looked at the warlock flying ahead of them. She didn't get why he didn't just ride on their dragon friend with her but Endou insisted on leading the way like this because he said he knew a short cut. She couldnt for the life of her figure out how a round weird looking bird with such small wings could fly so fast. So she asked him but may have been too blunt about it.  
"Its not weird its exotic!", he retorted. "and the shape makes me cut through the air easier". Before she could argue with how many things were wrong with that sentence, Kiyama's voice shook her out of her thoughts.  
'We're here', and sure enough Irori could see the castle's glass roof shimmer in the sun. As they landed, Endou decided that he would be the one to go and talk to Gouenji and Kidou and meet back with them at the Kingdoms entrance. Irori didnt argue. If anyone could convince them to help us out, Endou clearly had more chances then either of them. Now that it was just Irori and Kiyama, she decided this was a good chance to carry out her task of visiting the library. She explained the situation to him. Excluding what Natsumi had told her in private. She could also find some information on how to get to the orb and Kiyama agreed to lead her there too but he was fine waiting outside for her. Its not like he could get in anyway.  
Now standing at the foot of the building right outside the barrier. On the outside it looked just like a shabby little hut but if there's anything she learned at the magic academy, it was that looks are often deceiving. Speaking of looks, her Fa bird jumped out of her hood, she raised her staff and a wisp of pink light surrounded it. When the light cleared, Kiyama was shocked to see a 12 or 13 year old boy standing there.  
'What did you do?', he questioned, 'He's a human?'  
Irori nodded, "Only in appearance. Illusion magic is a strange thing. It gives him a human appearance but the effects wear off by sundown. Its enough time for him to go shopping for some stuff without drawing attention though."  
Kiyama didn't say anything for a while and Irori was sure he was hesitating. She had to get it out of him. "What's on your mind?"  
'Well... This is gonna sound really stupid but'  
She urged him to continue and he exhaled deeply through his nostrils she could see smoke come out of it.  
'Well that illusion magic. You know what I used to look like right? You saw my memories...'  
She nodded. 'Well I don't really remember what I looked like so.....what I'm trying to say is can you do something for me with that?'  
Oh. Now she saw why he was hesitating so much. Though to his credit it wasn't such a stupid idea. "Only until sundown"  
He nodded, 'That's more then enough. I can go along with Fa Bird while we wait for you'.  
She thought about it for a while and when she nodded Kiyama let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Irori raised her sceptre above her head, its purple jewel pulsed with magic till it looked white hot. Her magic surrounded his form and it was so bright he had to close his eyes and shield them. The light faded and he didn't feel any different. He cracked his eyes open to see her sweating and exhausted, leaning against her sceptre for support.  
"That took alot more manna than I thought it would", Irori breathed heavily as she wiped the sweat of her brow. "The witch went all out with this curse, I almost failed the spell but"  
Kiyama tiltled his head in confusion, "I don't feel any different though". He froze. He said that. He didn't think it. Instead of growling he actually said it. He looked down at where is claws were and sure enough there were two hands, gloved and with all five fingers. He scanned his whole body, there were no dragon parts, only human parts. No wings or tail. Even Sendou got bigger. Or rather he got smaller. He had gotten so used to seeing her from that height. She gave him a tired smile as he brought a hand to his face, touching his nose and cheeks and ran it through his hair. "It worked?". She nodded as her grin grew. "You look like how I saw you in your memories. The spell will give you this apperence till sundown and you can still use your powers. This spell takes alot of manna so I rarely use it. Sometimes when I do its not always perfect". She pointed to Fa birds eyes which were still large and a vibrant shade of green. "There's still always some remaining feature of your previous form".  
He nodded as he blew out a small ember and a wisp of smoke from his mouth. His teeth were sharper too. Guess that's that. He walked over to the near by fountain to see his reflection. Was this really how he looked like. Red hair, teal eyes, a straight nose and a sharp jawline. His eyes were sharper too but he wasn't gonna complain. He laughed loudly as he examined his new form. This was the closest he got to being human since it all happened. He was convinced now this girl could help him more then he thought. Irori carefully studied his face and frowned. Kiyama noticed this and raised his eye brow at her. "What is it?". His voice sounded deeper and a little hoarse from not speaking for so long. Irori exchanged a look with Fa bird.  
"This spell is drains me of manna quickly and since mages attract monsters more easily than humans, its pretty stupid to be using something like this unless I want to be an even more vulnerable target. So I use it in emergencies only. I was going to say no to this idea but I figured maybe if you remembered what you looked like it would bring some of your other memories back. Do you remember anything? At all?"  
Kiyama thought carefully and shook his head. "I don't remember anything at all".  
Irori sighed but nodded as she hung her staff around her once more. "I guess I was pushing my luck. But don't worry for now. We'll find a way", she smiled at him reassuringly and Kiyama smiled back. Irori pointed at him for that, "You should smile more. I'm tired of seeing you frown so much Your highness". Kiyama huffed a laugh despite himself. He and Fa bird set of to town to get their supplies, they needed to make every second count. Irori watched them walk off and disappear out of sight towards town. She walked towards the door clutching the pendent From Natsumi tightly in her hand. If this didn't work she was about to get the shock of her life. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes shut and braced for the pain as she ran through the barrier. She opened her eyes to see herself on the other side and not a scratch. "It really worked", she laughed, "as expected of the Fairy Queen". She swung the gates open and strode inside. They had to leave at sundown and she was determined to find something to help him.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Endou entered the great halls of the palace to find his friends Gouenji and Kidou sitting at a table with smug grins. "So", Gouenji started, "you made it back alive, and with out a scratch. I can't believe it".  
Kidou smirked, "You know how to pick em alright Endou. Just as fierce as you".  
Endou pouted, "Say what you want but she's amazing and women are scary. You both have sisters so you know exactly what I mean". Gouenji and Kidou nodded grimly. There was no arguing with that.  
"All that aside", Kidou started as the atmosphere in the room changed from lighthearted to tense and heavy, "how much did you see?"  
Endou nodded as he took his place next to Gouenji and recalled everything he saw on his journey. All the chaos. It was dangerous and he and Natsumi had an argument about it. She refused to let him go it was too dangerous but he had to go. "The Shadowmancer is back and he's after the orb of life. He has been for the past 20 years searching and destroying everything in his path. Too many people have been killed, and families destroyed. According to what my grandfather told me about it, the orb grants 3 wishes every 5 millennia. If he gets his hand on it, it's over for us. Its too powerful. Even Natsumi is convinced it's best for the orb to be destroyed. But", he grinned as the young prince and knight looked at him. "I've met a mage along the way. Her friend was cursed by a witch under the Shadowmancer. They are looking for the same orb so they can break this curse. With their help we can get to it. One wish to break their curse and one to destroy the Shadowmancer for good". Gouenji nodded but Kidou didn't seem entirely convinced. "Endou. Are you sure this mage you speak of is to be trusted? For all we know she could be working under the Shadowmancer too".  
Endou shook his head, "I've been using my powers to read her intentions through our journey. She has a clean heart. They both do. If there was even a shroud of darkness, they wouldn't be able to enter Forest Eterna to begin with". Kidou took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose, "very well. I'll take your word for it". Endou smiled and nodded, "Gouenji you know one of the brothers guarding the gates to Cape Tundra right?"  
The young knight nodded, "I can convince him and his brother to let us through. Then from there, this mage can help us find the orb."  
Endou grinned widely as he got up from his seat, "Start packing. You both are coming with us then. We need to get there before the Shadowmancer does. We will leave at sundown. There's no more time to waste".  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Only the most privileged people get to actually visit Raimon Library. It takes years of hard work and some have even spent their entire lifetime dedicated to be here only to be met with fruitless results. Irori had dreamed of coming here for longer then she can remember but if you told 'Magic Academy Irori' that she would get this chance only after 2 years of graduation, she would have probably laughed at you and called you crazy. However now as she stood staring at the God sized assortment of books, parchments, scrolls, books, maps, even more books, she felt like a child in a candy shop. Here she could learn about anything and everything. She almost gave into her excitement but her teachers words snapped her out of it. 'Knowledge is power but with great power comes great responsibility. Don't let it overwhelm you or it will trap you in it forever. Greed never gives you anything it only takes from you until you have nothing left.'  
Irori gulped and took a deep breath. He was right. She almost gave in. She isn't worthy enough to be here on her own yet. She has alot of work to do before she can come here for herself. Right now she was her because Natsumi trusted her and Kiyama was counting on her. She couldn't let them down. She began to search for any information related to the orb. Even Merlin kept it all as consice as possible. There was barely anything. After what seemed like hours of searching she found what she needed in the deepest part of the library. A scroll. She unrolled it and it was just what she hoped. It was a map of the land beyond Cape Tundra. To the highest summit where they could find the orb. She had to be careful with this. She rolled up the scroll again and stored it away safely in her bag. She looked out the window, it was almost sunset. They had to leave soon. She had to hurry. There was one more thing she had to find. She searched everywhere until she came across the final section of books left untouched. It has to be here. She shuffled through the books and almost screamed when she found a dusty old book at the very back. She carefully dusted it off and flipped through the pages until she came across what she was looking for. How to lift a curse of a higher magic level than your own. She carefully skimmed her eyes over the text and with every word she read, her eyes widened. 'What the hell Merlin! Is that it?!'  
The way to lift his curse according to this was just to say his real name. Merlin can't be serious. Its that simple? She frowned. Simple but not easy. She had no idea of his name and he didn't remember anything. The only way they could do this is by going back to his home and asking his family. She had no idea how to tell him this or how he would even react. But he needed to know. They had to take what they could get. She looked out the window again. It was sundown. They had to meet at the gate. She could think about it later. She got up and made her way out of the library.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun would set at the horizon any minute now and Kiyama was dreading every second of it. He enjoyed being a human again even if it was just a temporary appearance. He enjoyed laughing, talking with people and just being a boy again. Sendou had warned him not to get too attached it was just temporary afterall and he was prepared for turning back. But now that the sun was setting and he saw his human form dissipating and shifting back to his reptilian features, he couldn't help but feel a little sad. He was going to miss this alot but what could he do. He closed his eyes as the magic faded and when he opened them again he was back to looking above the trees. He gave his wings a flap and his tail a small swing while staring at his claws. He saw Fa bird load the last few items in his bag before he grew short and changed back to his bird form. Kiyama huffed in exasperation. Maybe he could convince her to do it again once. He shook his head at the thought. 'Im asking for too much. She's already doing everything she can for me. I can't just ask her to drain herself of manna just to give me a few hours of fun.'  
"Hey Im back", a female voice made his head turn in that direction and speak of the devil. There she was running up to them her long blond her shimmered gold as it reflected the orange sunlight. Was this a side effect of her magic too?, he thought. She caught up to them and examined their forms. "The spell wore off it seems. Are you two alright?", she asked. They both nodded and she gave a small smile as she lifted Fa bird in her arms and patted it gently. Fa bird cuddled into her arms relishing the pleasant touch. "Thanks for shopping for me. I know that form makes you kind of uncomfortable". She turned to Kiyama and gave him a look of concern. "and you....you okay?"  
He smiled and gave her a curt nod, "Thank you Sendou. You don't know how happy I was today, even if it was for a short while. I can't thank you enough". She smiled and shook her head, "I'm your contracted mage Kiyama it's my duty to everything I can". Before Kiyama could say anything, Endou's voice called out to them and they saw him walking towards them with two other young men. Endou grinned and gestured to his friends, "This is Prince Kidou and Knight Gouenji. Please treat them normally"  
Irori bowed deeply, "I'm Sendou Irori Royal Mage of Cathedreal city. And this is my client Kiyama. Its an honour to meet you." They shook hands and Kidou spoke to her, "Natsumi has spoken highly of you. We trust you on her behalf. Please don't let us down."  
This guy was serious, and his eyes were so sharp. Irori gave him a determined smile and nodded, "Thank you for putting your trust in me. I'll do my best and I won't let you down."  
Kidou nodded and with that they all mounted on Kiyama's back. She patted him on the head. "Its not too much weight is it, My prince?", she smirked. He gave her a sly grin as he spread his large wings, the scales shone brightly as they reflected the rays of the setting sun, 'Its like carrying a bunch of grapes'. With that he gave his wings a powerful flap and they launched into the sky towards Zaizen Kingdom and towards Cape Tundra.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

After flying for four days and crossing most of the Zaizen Kingdom, they reached the entrance to the Cape Tundra mountain range. The mountains reached several thousand meters into the sky and every direction had nothing but jagged rocks and cold white snow with patches of large pine trees scattered every so often. However one mountain stood out form the rest, towering above everything else and its snow covered peak shone in the sun rise. Irori looked at her map as she scanned the landscape. She pointed to the highest peak, "the map says the highest point of the mountain, that peak is where we have to go. Its too high to fly to the top so Kiyama will drop us at the foot of the mountain. There's a short cut there according to this map. We can save time and get to the summit since climbing to the top is just too dangerous". They all nodded and Kiyama circled lower to land. Once safely on the ground they jumped off of him and followed the mage around the mountain base. After a few hours of walking through the snow, they came across a mouth of a cave half covered in ice blocking the entrance. Irori and Endou raised their sceptres to thaw it but Kiyama stopped them and pushed them all behind him. He stood in front of the cave and took a deep breath. The large stream of fire that came out of his mouth rose the surrounding temperature by several degrees, that Irori could see the ice on the rocks behind them melt. Once he relented, the mouth of the cave stood open, all ice thawed and melted away. Irori beamed at Kiyama who stood with pride and the three boys decided they had to get a dragon at some point. "Good thinking Kiyama", she patted his arm, "we best save our magic as much as we can". They entered the cave and were led to a long, and I mean long, winding set of stairs. Kiyama was glad this was big enough for him to pass through as well. The last thing he wanted to do was sit behind and be useless. They climbed for what seemed like hours with complaints every now or so about why were there so many stairs. By the time they reached the entrance to the summit, their legs ached and their thighs burned as they all collapsed and sat down to rest. "Those old warlocks must have had legs of steel", Endou complained as he took a swig of his water. Irori nodded, "seriously that was so much stairs", which got a unified groan from Kidou and Gouenji. After some rest they reached to the entrance of the cave at the summit. The entrance blocked by a young man with orange hair and icy blue eyes. "Halt!", he pointed his ice spear at them, "this place is off limits. Who goes there? Who ever you are I suggest you turn around". A hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Take it easy brother", the boy looked like his brother silver white hair but the same eyes. "Shirou they are trespassing" he pointed to group. Shirou patted his brothers chest, "let me handle this Atsuya". His brother only growled in response but nodded.  
Gouenji walked up to Shirou and they shook hands, "Fubuki it's been forever". Shirou nodded, "what brings you up here anyway? And with so many people". Gouenji explained the situation to them and the brothers listened as their expressions turned dark. "So its true", Atsuya began, "that power hungry creep is back". Gouenji nodded, "We are here to get the orb before he does. Natsumi decided it's best to get it away from here, the Shadowmancer will come here for it. Sendou is the mage that will help us get it". Shirou looked at his brother and they nodded, "Very well. Follow us".  
They made their way inside and the brothers explained what they had to do. "You'll need two casters, one with stamina that will hold the gates open with their magic and one with speed that will retrieve the orb." They decided Endou would hold the gates and Irori was faster so she will get the orb. Endou raised his sceptre and his magic pulled the gates apart so they now stood wide open. Before Irori entered the room, Atsuya gave her one last look along with some words, "The cave has enchantments to protect the orb from thieves. Don't give in and don't touch anything else. And remember. You WILL be tempted." She nodded and entered the room. There was a long hallway both sides surrounded by every treasure imaginable. At the center of the room on a gold platform, floated what she wanted. The orb of life. She cautiously made her way to the center of the room. Halfway there something made her stop. She saw it first from the corner of her eye. And when she saw what it was she spun around to properly face it. And there stood infront of her the shimmering form of a woman with the same blonde hair and dark blue eyes as her, wearing a long white dress, her arms held out infront of her. Tears prickled at the corners of her eyes and her vision blurred. "Mommy?", she barely croaked out. The figure of the woman nodded. Irori ran to hug her as her tears ran down her cheeks only to pass right through her. "Its okay darling", the older woman said in a soothing voice, "All you have to do is forget the orb and get that pendent over there". She pointed to a green jewel with a gold chain around it. "It can bring me back". Irori's eyes widened, "but you can't bring the dead back..."  
Her mother continued in her sweet voice, "of course you can my dear. All you have to do is forget those friends of yours and get that pendent instead. Leave the orb". Her voice was like a siren's song and Irori's eyes glazed over. "Get the pendent...", she mumbled as she walked towards the pendent, "forget....my friends...."  
The woman smirked as she watched the mage walk in her trance. Everyone had a price afterall. Irori felt compelled to do what she said. 'Just a little further and I can be with mommy. Its okay if she failed right?'. And she was close too but a voice in her head snapped her out of it and the reality hit her like a ton of bricks. 'Hey you okay? You're taking a long time. Endou can't hold on much longer'. It was Kiyama. He was waiting, her friends were waiting! How could she think about failing them. She snapped out of her trance and faced her mother. No, she corrected herself. "You are not my mom! My mom is dead. Nothing can bring back the dead. I can't let them down they trust me!", she shouted at the woman who's face was now contorted into an angry glare and she vanished. Irori took a deep breath and walked to the centre of the room. She reached towards the ball of magic and held it. It floated inches above her gloved palm. She quickly walked out though the entrance, Endou released his hold on the gate and they slammed shut behind her. She held the orb out infront of them. The boys marvelled at her and the magic item. "So she did it", Atsuya stared at the orb in awe. It felt weird seeing it so close. It felt intimidating. She handed the orb to Endou who stored it away in his satchel. They would leave for the Forest Eterna at dawn. For now they would rest.  
Irori watched the fire dance in the pit as the orange glow reflected in her deep blue eyes. The others were alreay asleep. She looked at her Fa bird sleeping without a care next to Endou. She couldn't sleep though. The incident was repeating in her head over and over. She couldn't help but feel guilty. They all trusted her and she almost let them down. And she would have too if it hadn't been for him. 'Whats wrong?', Kiyama chimmed in as if on queue. She could tell him right? She looked at his black and gold eyes and saw nothing but genuine concern. Irori took a deep breath and dropped her head to her knees as she hugged herself tightly. "I was tempted. I almost failed you all. If it wasn't for you, I would have fallen victim to the traps there. You snapped me out of the spell when you told me to hurry up".  
Kiyama drew one of his wings around her and pulled her closer to him, 'Hey its okay to get tempted. What did it tempt you with?'  
Her body shook as she broke into sobs, "M-My...My m-mom", she leaned into him more as she curled up tighter as she cried as quietly as she could all while she kept mumbling 'im sorry' over and over. Kiyama wished he could hold her, hug her, tell her it's not her fault, do something. Anything. But for now all he could do was keep saying 'its okay' until she cried herself to sleep.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Next morning at dawn they were about to set off for the forest when a magic bolt of light struck them out of the blue. Each of them collapsed on the floor, conscious but completely paralyzed and unable to speak. "Don't struggle too much, you kids will be here for a while." An icy cold voice startled them and they could see black armored feet walk across them towards Endou. His eyes widened. It was the Shadowmancer's General. How could he have found them?! The General dug around in his satchel until he pulled out the orb and stowed it away. "You won't be needing this any longer. Master will be pleased". He snapped his fingers and a woman with thick green hair and pale skin appeared at his side. She looked almost like a snake. "I'm thankful to you for informing me that they are here my dear. The Shadowmancer will reward you handsomely for your services". The woman bowed and turned to look at them, her eyes locked with Irori's as she began to transform infront of their eyes. Irori's eyes widened and she felt like she couldn't breath. This was the woman that transformed into her mother in the treasure room. She was the one that tempted her. She wanted to stop her from getting the orb so she could get more time to get it for the Shadowmancer. But when she failed to kill Irori, she called the General here instead and gave him their location. "Who would want a pathetic daughter like you anyway", she smirked as she held her gaze with her cold eyes. Irori felt a lump form in her throat and her tears run down her eyes. It hurt so much to hear that from that her mom's face, from her voice.  
'Sendou snap out of it!', her eyes met Kiyama his gold eyes were wide and his slit shaped pupils were narrowed, 'Its not your mom Sendou! That's not your mom! Your mom loves you and would be proud of you Irori! Snap out of it!'  
Irori nodded and her eyes felt hot, almost like they were burning. She scrunched her eyes shut tightly as the imposter woman took her original form again and mounted on the winged black horse behind the General. As they took off, Irori's snapped her eyes open wide they were completely white and glowing, pulsing. Her eyes let out a beam of energy that struck the woman in her chest. The General only frowned in disgust as she pushed her off the horse. The woman faded into dust before he even reached the ground, her dirty white dress fell limp in the snow. All Irori could see was the fleeting image of a black winged horse as everything faded to black.

 

When she opened her eyes she saw Endou and Shirou leaning over her with concerned faces. As she tried to get up her head spun, she clutched it tightly. Kidou offered her some water which she gratefully accepted and downed almost half the water in one go. "What happened to me?", she asked hoarsely. Shirou helped her sit up straight as Endou gave her some explanation. "The binding spell also drained our magic quickly. When you shot the beam from your eyes you ended up using the last of your manna and passed out."  
Irori nodded and sat quietly looking at the ground, her head hung low and her hair covered her eyes. "I'm sorry you guys.....we lost the orb because of me. Now the Shadowmancer is going to have it and we..." she trailed off but they knew what she meant, she didn't need to continue. Gouenji and Kidou patted her on the shoulders, "it's not your fault. The Shadowmancer always uses dirty tricks. We have all fallen victim to him", Kidou gave her a sympathetic smile. "And that's all the more why we need to stop him", Gouenji nodded. Endou grinned, "thats right we have to get it back. The Shadowmancer has to be revived before he can get a hold of the orb. We still have time. We have to travel to the Dark Isles and get the Orb of Life back". They all nodded. It was stupid and it was dangerous but it was their only option left to save their home. They thanked Shirou and Atsuya but were surprised when they decided to come with them. "It was our responsibility to guard the orb and this is our home too", they said. They all mounted on Kiyama's back and flew towards the Dark Isles to confront the final boss. As they flew into the morning sky, Irori said something to Kiyama. It was barely above a whisper but he caught it clearly. "Thank you Kiyama. You saved me back there and twice."  
He just smiled as he looked at her, 'No need to thank me Sendou. Thats what friends do', after a pause he added, 'Are you okay?'  
She didn't say anything for a while but he was relieved to hear her finally answer, "To be honest, No. But...I think I will be".  
Kiyama nodded as he faced the horizon again. He flapped his wings harder and spread them out so they were gliding over the snowy landscape which eventually ended into the forest. They had to hurry. Like Endou said, every second counts.


	7. The dawn of the dark master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shadowmancer is brought back to power and the heros gather more recruits

The General made his way through the cave until he reached a weapon room. Over 500 goblins, all with a chain around their ankles, forging a sceptre. Once it's finished his Master can be brought back to power and take his place as the King of the Magic Lands. He grinned, it wont be long now. The new staff was forged in black steel, made by ash of every single town and human burned in the name of the dark master. Once he claims the orb and rises to power, the Magic Lands will be at his feet begging for mercy. He left the forge and made his way down a long winding stair case to the very heart of the mountain. He entered a chamber securing the door behind him. In the center of the room, on a platform, knelt the stone body of his master covered in magic chains. His master was slowly gaining power, however his chained prison was draining him faster then he could gain. That would change soon enough. He pulled out the magic orb and smirked. As soon as the sceptre will be ready his master will wield the orb. The chains are too slow to drain that much power at once. He stowed the orb away. 'Soon', he smirked as he left the room. His master would rise again.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Irori and her friends stood at the gates of the border. Natsumi had told them there was strength in numbers. So there was one more person she was waiting for who could help them get to the Dark Isles. Her friend Miyuki was the best choice. She knew what they were dealing with and how to get their in the safest way possible. That wasn't going to make it any less dangerous though. Irori sighed. She really hoped that her message got through to her. The Michiya Kingdom was pretty far from where they were after all. No she had to trust her powers. After a few hours of no answer they decided they had to leave now. Just as they were about to leave, they heard the thundering of hooves. Irori felt relieved. She recognized that sound anywhere. She was the one who had helped raise those horses afterall. The Michiya Kingdom was famous for its horses. They were magic and could reach light speed at full gallop. They were, however, difficult to raise. Only two people in the Kingdom were able to fully master and raise them. A young woman with dark blue hair and brown eyes pulled up infront of them on a black horse. Her silver armor shone in the sun and her long lance hung at her side. At her side, stood a brown horse with an aquamarine haired rider. His hair was tied up in a ponytail and his armor covered his black and blue uniform. Miyuki dismounted her horse and ran up to Hiyori. "Iro its been so long, I haven't seen you since graduation day", she hugged her tight. Irori smiled and returned her friend's embrace. "It has been. Sorry I haven't been keeping touch", she rubbed her neck sheepishly. Miyuki shook her head, "My brother is a mage too so I get it". She turned to the group. "I'm Shirotori Miyuki, Paladin from The Michiya Kingdom. And this is my partner, she pointed to the young man next to her but before she could say anything Endou interrupted her. "Kazemaru! Is that you? I haven't seen you in forever man". Kazemaru laughed and nodded, "It has been long hasnt it. Im glad you're all doing well."  
Kidou and Gouenji nodded. Miyuki sighed, "I guess we all kind of know each other so that saves time of introductions. Kazemaru is the Captain of the Knights. When I got Irori's message, I knew I had to bring him along. By the way", Miyuki pointed at the dragon next to Irori, "where did you get a dragon? I thought they were extinct".  
Irori sighed, "So did I actually...For now climb on, we need to get going. I'll explain everything on the way".  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After what seemed like hours of flying and Irori explained everything, Miyuki and Kazemaru were updated on all the events up until now. "So that's what happened", Irori said as she looked at the waves ahead of them, "That's why I called you. We need all the help we can get". Miyuki and Kazemaru nodded. This wasn't going to be easy. Irori was sure they will need their light and wind magic along the way. After a few hours of flying, Miyuki pointed to a small patch of land between the ocean. "There Kiyama. Land down there". He nodded and landed on the soft sand. Miyuki jumped off first and she stood at the shore and whistled a strange tune. A few minutes passes and nothing happened. "Miyuki what are you doing? Why did we stop here?", Irori asked. Miyuki turned to them as they heard a splashing sound like something was cutting through the water towards them. "The Dark Isles are heavily guarded. Its the territory of the Shadowmancer afterall. All his Shadow creatures are there. Going there by air would risk exposing us", she explained as 8 Hippocampi stood at the shallow water behind her, their crystal scales shimmering in the sun with different colors. "So thats why its best to go underwater", Miyuki continued, "These horses will help us with that. We can breath under water as long as we are in physical contact with them. From here its a straight way south to the Dark Isles. Lets meet on shore". All of them but Irori and Kiyama mounted the horses and dove into the water. Kiyama watched her as she walked around, looking for something in the sand. 'Aren't you going?', he asked, 'what are you looking for anyway?'  
Irori didn't say anything, only kept focused on her task. After a minute she found what she needed. A piece of translucent kelp. She held it infront of Kiyama, "Here eat this."  
'What? No I'm not eating that thing!', he protested. Irori puffed her cheeks out in annoyance, "we cant leave you behind and this will help you breath under water". He gave her a questioning look and she just sighed, "Trust me". He nodded at her and she tossed the kelp into the air towards him who caught it in his mouth and swallowed it down. The moment it went down his throat he stuck his tongue out in disgust, 'That was so bitter!'. Irori just chuckled as she mounted her sea horse, "Sorry I should have warned you". 'I don't feel any different though'. "that's because you gotta get in the water first", and with that she dove into the deep water. Kiyama took a deep breath, 'I hope youre right Sendou', and he dove in after her. Once underwater his claws webbed together and morphed into flippers, his back, arms and tail grew fins and 3 slits opened on either side of his long neck and he could breath under water. Irori grinned as her hair fanned out behind her in the water. "Lets go, we have alot of distance to cover". He nodded and they were both off south at full speed.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They made it to the shore of the Dark Isles, the waves were rougher and the sky as covered with a thick blanket of black clouds. The Hippocampi left them on the sandy beach and dove back into the water. There was no going back now. Once Kiyama got out of the water and set foot on land, his aquatic features disappeared. He sighed. Just in time too, he thought. They made their way through the thick forests, there was a deep and constant fog with the persistant feeling of being watched. This was the Dark Isles alright. They had to stick together. The last thing they wanted was to get separated here of all places. Then they would definitely not make it out alive. They eventually reached the base of the Black Mountain, it was surrounded by all kinds of shadow creatures. Miyuki was right this place was heavily guarded. Kazemaru nodded at Shirou and Atsuya, "We will stay here and distract them. You guys find the General and get the orb. Once you get back we'll make a run for it". They all nodded and the plan went off without a hitch. The 3 young men kept the shadow creatures occupied as the others snuck past them. Once they reached the main entrance to the stairs, they left Kiyama to guard the entrance since it was too narrow for him. The 5 heros climbed the winding stairs and reached the summit of the mountain. They tiptoed quietly as they came across the forge room but it was empty. Irori and the others paled. If the forge room was empty that means that the sceptre was completed. They had to find the General quickly. They ran through the halls until they came across a heavily guarded door around the corner. Two hulking ogres stood infront of the gates. Irori's sceptre morphed into a long flute and as she played it the orgre's eyes got heavier and heavier until they were both fast asleep. They quickly and quietly pried the door open. And closed it shut behind them. There stood at the centre of the room was the General and before they could do anything he used magic and bound them tightly to the walls. "Good it's always nice to have an audience". They watched helplessly as the General pulled out the orb and placed it on the black sceptre. He smirked as he held the sceptre towards the Shadowmancer's stone form and with a blinding flash the chains that tied him down shattered. He placed the sceptre infront of him as his stone from slowly began to crack, a black light emanating from the cracks. The General knelt as the stone figure stood up with the sceptre in hand, his eyes looked like deep black voids. There was so much evil and they all felt it. It was bone chilling and completely paralyzed them. The figure placed his free palm over the Generals forhead, "YOU HAVE SERVED ME WELL GENERAL", the Shadowmancer's deep voice echoed through the stone chamber, "UNFORTUNATELY YOUR SERVICES ARE NO LONGER NEEDED". The Generals face morphed from shock into agony as the life was drained from him and his remaining gaunt and frail form fell limp on the ground. The Shadowmancer's stone form cracked and fell as he grew in size until he stood bulking and towering in the center of the room clad in black armor surrounded by dark aura. The binding spell faded from the heros, but the shock and fear kept them frozen in place. "ITS GOOD TO BE BACK", he growled as he pointed the orb towards them. "CONSIDER YOURSELVES LUCKY TO BE THE FIRST ONES I WILL DESTROY CHILDREN". This was it. They had to beat him now and get the orb back. Or die trying. The Shadowmancer unleashed a powerful beam of light towards them. Moments before it hit them, Kidou and Gouenji were the first to move, swords drawn and intercepted the beam with their blades. They were pushed back several feet from the force. He fired again and this time Endou and Irori blocked them with an energy shield. The light faded and Irori's eyes met the Shadowmancer's and his black pits widened. "YOU!", he roared in rage, "I KILLED YOU MYSELF. YET YOU'VE COME TO GET IN MY WAY AGAIN. THIS TIME I'LL KILL YOU FOR GOOD". Irori felt her blood run ice cold, she grinded her teeth so much she was afraid they would break, "I think you mean my mother you power hungry bastard". The Shadowmancer growled, "Even after death, that bitch sent an insolent little mage of a daughter after me. Don't worry I am kind. You will be the first to join her and your friends will follow shortly". He raised his sceptre and fired again. This time it was so fast Irori could barely block it and the force crashed them all into the stone wall behind them. The Shadowmancer strode towards them. He bent down and grabbed the young mage by her throat holding her several feet into the air. "YOU HAVE POWER AND BRAINS. YOU WILL BE USEFUL TO ME. I WILL GIVE YOU A CHOICE. JOIN ME AND I WILL SPARE YOU MAGE". Irori couldn't breath. He was pretty much choking her. "I'd rather...choose death", she managed to croak out. "SO BE IT", he growled as the pressure on her throat doubled. Her vision became hazy as she looked at her friends from the corner of her eyes collapsed on to the floor. 'so this is it? Im sorry mom. Im sorry dad, everyone', she thought, 'I'm sorry Kiyama you'll have to find another mage to help you'. Suddenly the pressure seized and she could breath. There was a loud crash and she heard the Shadowmancer scream in agony as he threw her to the floor. She coughed and gagged and when her vision cleared she almost cried in relief. It was Kiyama. With Shirou, Atsuya and Kazemaru on his back. Kiyama fire scorched the Shadowmancer's back and when he stopped his red hot back went back to stone grey with out a scratch. Kiyama frowned. His eyes met Irori's and she nodded as the others staggered to their feet. The Shadowmancer was furious and shot his glare at Kiyama, "I ALWAYS HATED YOU DRAGONS. SUCH A PAIN. I THOUGHT I WIPED ALL OF YOU OUT BUT IT TURNS OUT I LEFT ONE PEST. NO MATTER. YOU WON'T LIVE MUCH LONGER EITHER". He raised his sceptre and his army launched their attack. They had to trust the kings to defend their kingdoms and the forest from the Shadowmancer's army. Right now they had to beat the final boss.


	8. Final Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle to decide the fate of the Magic Lands

Endou frowned. The Shadowmancer was too powerful. They couldn't beat him. Not like this. The only way they had a chance was to get the Orb away from him. But with barely escaping his attacks, that was anything but easy. The Dark master was getting annoyed. He didnt have time for his. He raised the sceptre above his head and it let out a huge shockwave. The heros screamed in agony. It was like someone struck them with a million lightening bolts. They were all forced on their knees unable to move. Endou struggled but with every movement his restraints only squeezed him tighter. The Shadowmancer made his way to Kiyama, his sceptre morphed into a large and sharp spear, "I'LL START BY FINISHING YOUR DAMN LIZARD". Kiyama's eyes widened. He had to get out of there. But he couldn't move. The more he struggled the harder it got. Was this it for him? He closed his eyes and braced for the impact only to be met with a scream and a curse from the monster infront of him. Kiyama opened his eyes to see Irori's eyes pulsing white as they were letting off steam. "Don't touch him you bastard", she growled. She did it again. She fired a beam of energy from her eyes like she did at Cape Tundra. It hit the Shadowmancer's hand that held the sceptre and with a hiss of pain it fell out of his grip and out of his reach on the floor. Endou grinned as he felt his restraints loosen. This was it. The Shadowmancer's legs, all the way up to his waist were frozen, covered in a thick layer of ice. He saw him trying to break it but there wasn't even a scratch. "We don't need to move to use our magic", Shirou smirked. "And fortunately its enough to keep distracted", Atsuya added. "Everyone channel your magic into Sendou!", Endou shouted. They nodded and did as they were told. They all raised their arms and channeled their manna into the young mage. She knelt on the floor, her face cast down clutching her sceptre tightly is her entire form began to pulse and reverberate. Her staff looked like it became white hot, the purple jewel shooting of electric sparks around it. Her hair rose up floating around her turning from blonde to snowy white. She slowly stood up as she opened her eyes and they were blank white sockets that were glowing with magic. Her staff glowed with power as it morphed into a long rope. She swung it around her head and threw it towards the Dark Master. The Shadowmancer struggled as the rope wrapped itself tightly around him and morphed into a thick and glowing white chain. The moment it made contact with him his form felt limp. Endou and his companions let out a deep breath. They restrained him but it wasn't going to last forever. He looked at Irori and could see the veins on her forehead and the sweat on her face as she grinded her teeth together. Her body wasn't strong enough to hold that much manna yet. They had to act fast or it'll kill her too. He quickly grabbed the black sceptre and detached the orb. He held it infront of the Shadowmancer's limp form. "With this orb, I Endou Mamoru, forever eliminate you and your evil from the magic lands", and with that the orb began to glow and pulse as it absorbed the Shadowmancer into it until nothing was left of him and his evil. They did it. It was over. They released their magic on Sendou and the white aura faded from her as her hair and eyes went back to their normal color. He saw the white chain morph back into her sceptre as she staggered and collapsed on the ground. Miyuki caught her just before she hit the floor, "She's alright, just drained. We released just in time". Everyone visibly relaxed. Kiyama breathed a sigh of relief, he really thought he lost her for a second and right after she saved him. He couldn't have that. Irori's eyes cracked open and she gave them a tired smile as she sat up. "Its over?", she started. Endou smiled and nodded as he handed her the orb, "you have another job to do". She grinned taking the orb as she got up. She walked up to Kiyama and held it out infront of him, "Are you ready?". He nodded as he felt his chest tighten, "as I'll ever be". Before she could say anything, a bolt of magic shattered the orb in her hands. They all stood frozen in shock. The pieces of the orb fell onto the floor nothing more then shreads of broken glass. They all turned their heads to the source of the magic. The General. Whose outstretched hand fell limp on the floor next to him. "If my master can't have it... No one can..", and with that his eyes glazed over. Kazemaru ran to him and checked his pulse, "He's gone", he hissed. Hiyori bowed deeply infront of Kiyama. "I'm sorry, this was our only shot and after all that hardwork-"  
'Hey its okay', he said. She looked up to him smiling softly. 'Its better if its destroyed. And besides, We'll find another way'. Irori could only nod. She still had to talk to him about that other way.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Irori watched at her friends fleeting forms from the shore of the Dark Isles. Well they weren't so dark anymore. The Shadowmancer took his evil with him. And now. The island was actually a very beautiful place. 'Dad would like this place', she thought as her gaze was fixed at the sun setting at the horizon. Kiyama stood next to her, Fa bird perched on his head. "Hey Kiyama", she started without looking away from the view. He hummed for her to continue. "At Raimon Library, I found a way to lift your curse". His head snapped towards her as he stared at her eyes wide but she kept her gaze fixed infront of her and continued. "We have to say your real name. Neither of us know what that is but", she met his eyes, "But your family would know". Kiyama turned his head and looked at the crashing waves, "I only remember I'm from Kira Kingdom, thats where I left from. And a bit of my brothers face". She nodded, "I know its been a long time and your nervous to go back. I won't force you if you don't want to. We can keep looking-"  
'No', he interrupted, 'we have to take every chance we get. Including this. Lets go'.  
Irori decided not to argue as she stood up but staggered and fell forward. She almost met the ground but Kiyama caught her with his tail. 'You okay?', he asked. Irori nodded, "I guess I'm still a bit drained". He nodded as he gently wrapped his tail around her waist and lifted her up to place her at the junction of his head and neck. 'I know the way back to Kira. Sit here and get some sleep. I'll wake you up when we get there'. She nodded as she adjusted herself on his head resting her head on her folded arms on one of his large horns, "Thank you".  
He flapped his wings and lifted off into the sky. As they flew over the ocean, her eyelids felt heavy. She took one last look at her friend and closed her eyes as she drifted off to sleep.


	9. I'm home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiyori has a relevation and realizes that fate is an incredibly weird thing

Irori saw nothing but white all around her. 'Where am I? Is this a dream?', she thought. She walked and walked but there was no direction to her steps, almost like she was floating in a white nothingness. She was about to wake herself up when the scene around her began to change. She found herself back in the Raimon Library. Her eyes widened as she was face to face with herself. The girl was sitting on the floor, her legs crossed in front of her, reading the dusty old book she had found. Irori reached a hand out to touch her mirror image's shoulder only for it to pass right through. She sighed, 'its just a dream afterall'. She remembered this moment though. When she found Merlin's solution to her friends curse. Before she could say anything else, her surroundings shifted again. She stood in the halls of her Magic Academy at Cathedreal city. She heard two female voices and turned to see her and Miyuki from 2 years ago laughing and chatting under a large oak tree. 'Did you hear the story of the cursed prince?', Miyuki asked and Irori's ears perked up at that. The young mage only shook her head and her friend huffed and continued, 'You should get out more Iro your books won't teach you everything. Apparently there's a story that a witch put a powerful curse on the prince of one of the 5 kingdoms and he ran away from home. His brother and sister searched everywhere but could never find him. No one has seen him since'. Young Irori chuckled, 'Miyuki that's just a story isn't it? Its not real'. Miyuki just shrugged, 'maybe it is maybe it isn't. But you know what they say, stories always have some truth in them'.  
Irori's eyes widened as she remembered that conversation. As the scene around her changed for the third time, her brain was doing backflips. She looked around her to find herself in a familiar cave. 'I remember this', she thought, 'this was my last assignment before summer break....I was in Kira Kingdom at the time..., she trailed off as she heard a thundering of hooves followed by a familiar name. The memory of that night hit her like a lightening bolt. It all made sense now. This was a hunch but if she was right about this then-

 

Her eyes snapped open and took a second to adjust to her surroundings. She moved her eyes around and saw the orange sky had turned black and blue, illuminated by a full moon and countless stars. She looked down to see nothing but trees. Seems they've been flying for a while and crossed the ocean. They weren't very far now and it was going to be morning soon. She stared at her red friend as the thoughts of her dream spun around in her head. She had to try it. She couldn't wait to explain it all she could do it later. 'If this works then....', her thoughts trailed off as she softly called out to him. "Hey", she started as she leaned closer towards his head while holding on to his large horns. He didn't say anything or turn his head, only nodded for her to continue. "Your name.... I remember it", she continued, "Tatsuya..."  
His eyes widened when he heard that word. The constant suffocating feeling in his chest faded and he felt like he could breath again. He didn't notice his scales peeling off him and flying into the night sky as the first cracks of dawn illuminated them like red jewels. In an instant, it all came back to him. He could remember everything and he couldn't stop smiling. Irori's eyes widened as her companion's form got smaller and smaller until he was about her size. Now floating mid air in free fall she panicked. She didn't think he wouldn't keep his form, "What the heck? Why'd you turn back now", she screamed. He only smiled and this was the first time she got a good look at him, she could feel her heart thump in her chest. "Irori...", he started as he drew her closer and pressed her forhead to his, all while his face split into a huge grin, "Thank you". He really couldnt stop smiling and Irori couldn't stop staring at him. He just chuckled as he morphed back into his dragon form, just before they hit the ground he opened his wings and they were gliding over the water. Irori saw Kiyama, no, Tatsuya grin. Tatsuya felt amazing, this sense of freedom and control was something he had dearly missed. He got his powers, they were always there. He had to land. He had to see what else he could do.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They landed at a clearing near a lake and and the moment they did, Tatsuya transformed back to human and hugged Irori tightly, burying his face in her shoulder as he mumbled 'thank you' over and over again. Irori just patted his back as she tried to get her heart rate back under control, 'He's so close!'. For the next few hours Irori watched as Tatsuya practiced and experimented with his powers. Seems now he can transform to and back at will, however holding his dragon form drains him alot faster. She sat on a large tree stump, resting her chin on her hand as she watched him practice his fire breath on a large boulder. He had discarded his olive green cloak and his silver chest plate and black gloves, only left his clothes and shoes and he looked comfortable. 'You look smitten man', Fa birds voice snapped her out of her trance and her face flushed crimson. "I-I am n-not", she stammered. But Fa bird wasn't buying it, "You always were. Admit it". Before she could protest her companion called out to her, "Hey Sendou you okay? You look tense", he looked at her his head slightly titled.  
"Huh? Oh yeah! Im all good", she nodded a little too fast as she internally screamed. 'I was staring Oh my God!'. He nodded as he sat next to her on the stump and took a large sip of his water, "I practiced enough to get the hang of it. Lets rest up and we can head back". She nodded, "You can go home now". He smiled as he looked at the ground, "yes. I wonder how everyone is. Oh now I can tell you everything I remember". "You don't have to Kiyama", she protested but he insisted. "I want to. Out of everyone, you deserve to know the most", he smiled and put a finger to his chin, "but where do I begin". He trailed off as Irori bit her lip. 'Maybe...', she decided she'd go for it. She reached her hand to him and placed it on his cheek. This got his attention and he snapped his head towards her. Tatsuya gulped. They were inches apart. He could practically feel her breath on his lips. "Sendou what-", but she cut him off. "Show me", she said as she closed her eyes and pressed her forhead to his, "Show me everything". His eyes closed and he let all the memories flow. And just like that it was over and he felt her move away from him. He opened his eyes to see her wiping the tears of her cheeks. He panicked, "Wait what why are you crying? Im sorry I" but she smiled and shook her head. "Sorry I got a bit overwhelmed. I always knew you were amazing Kiyama but now, after seeing everything, you're even more so". She opened her eyes and they locked with his. Their eyes widened and Tatsuya felt like he was being drawn. He never felt like this. 'Were her eyes always so blue?'. They leaned closer until their lips were a mere centimeters away. He was about to close the distance when a loud splash snapped them out of it and they both stumbled apart and looked towards the lake. It was just one of the fish. Irori couldn't meet his eyes. She shot up straight mumbling something incoherent but he managed to catch 'forest' and 'pick fruit' before she ran off towards the trees hiding her face. He sat there alone and dazed as the gravity of the situation hit him. He brought a hand up to cover his mouth as his eyes widened, 'I almost kissed her....'  
Irori ran and ran until she was sure she was far enough and collapsed against a tree fanning her face, 'Oh God I almost kissed him', she burried her face into her hands and let out a muffled scream.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She returned from the forest and they sat at a good distance from eachother eating in silence. Tatsuya hated this tense atmosphere. She was the only one he could talk to freely and the last thing he wanted to do was make her uncomfortable. He felt like he crossed a line. He was about to apologize but she beat him to it. "Sorry" "Sorry", they said at the same time. "No I'm Sorry" "It was my fault", they just laughed as the tense atmosphere decipated. She paused before she started again. "Isn't it weird. Its almost like we were fated to meet". He just smiled, "I don't care if its fate or not. Im glad we met Sendou. Thank you for everything". She shook her head, "You don't need to thank me Kiyama", she was silent for a minute and continued, "How long can you hold your dragon form?". "About 30 minutes. And I'd have to rest alot afterwards". The young mage nodded, "It'll take us longer to get to Kira like that", she put her fingers into her mouth and blew a whistle. The ground under his feet began to shake as two shadow creatures that looked like giant black wolves materialized from the dirt. Tatsuya's eyes widened, "Shadow creatures?". Irori nodded, "Not all of them are evil. I saved these two once and they have answered to me ever since". As if on queue, the wolves bowed their heads and hissed, "We only serve you mistress". "What is your wish?", said the second. Irori collected their things and walked up to one of them and climbed on its back, "They will help us get to Kira faster. Climb on". Tatsuya nodded and quickly followed and climbed on to the other one, "you sure about this?". She just smirked, "Have I ever let you down your Highness?". Tatsuya smirked back and shook his head, "Of course not". Irori grinned as she leaned forward, "Oh. And hold on tight."  
He nodded and the Shadow wolves took off towards Kingdom Kira.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was setting now and they stood at the palace gates of Kira Kingdom. Tatsuya remembered when he first came here. Since then he had the gardens open to the public. The Guards were at the main gate so you still needed special permission to actually entire the palace building. They dismounted from the wolves who faded back into the ground. Tatsuya and Irori nodded at each other as they made their way into the garden. "You're shaking Kiyama", she said. Tatsuya nodded. "Just a little nervous that's all", he choked out. She just smirked but didn't say anything. They kept walking around and she almost bumped into his back when he abruptly stopped in front of her. She looked up at him and he was staring, eyes wide. She followed his gaze to see a middle aged man and a young woman with long black hair. "Your father and sister?", she asked and he only nodded numbly not taking his eyes off them. She patted him on the shoulder and he snapped out of his trance as he slowly made his way to them. Irori stood in her place behind him, it was his moment so she wasn't going to intervene until she needed to. Tatsuya cautiously walked up to them, every step made his heart thunder against his ribs. The man and woman's eyes widened when they met his and they slowly made their way to him. "Tatsuya?", the woman asked tears running down her face. He nodded slowly, "Hey sis...". He looked at the man, "Father". The man had a sad smile but a relieved expression. He couldn't take it anymore. He ran up to them and hug them tightly and his dad and sister hugged back, all of them were crying, "You're back", Hitomiko whispered, "You're home. What happened? Where were you? Are you okay?". He nodded as he let it all out and cried into their shoulders.Tatsuya seperate from them and wiped his wet eyes, "I'll tell you everything but first, where is he?".  
"Right here", a voice called behind them and they all turned in that direction to see Prince Hiroto with his arms crossed over his chest and his face with an unreadable expression. Tatsuya stood infront of him and was about to explain but was met with a punch to the gut and the wind knocked out of him.

He looked at Hiroto shocked as he stumbled back. "Hiroto what are you doing?", Hitomiko shouted but Hiroto's face was set in rage as he grabbed Tatsuya by the collar of his shirt. "Hiroto....", Tatsuya choked out but he was cut off by his brother. "Shut up! You asshole! Were you really raised to be such a spineless coward?! To just run away like that?!"  
"Hiroto!", Hitomiko was about to seperate them when Seijirou stopped her. He looked at her with a serious expression, "Don't stop them". "But father", she protested but he only shook his head. "They need to have this conversation. We can't intervene". She could only nod.  
"Did you even think about how dad would feel?! Do you know how much sis cried because of you?! When did you become so selfish Tatsuya?!", he spat as he yanked him by the collar one last time before letting him go. Tatsuya coughed as he leaned on his knees for support, "You're right and I'm sorry", he choked out. He looked up to meet his brothers eyes only to see tears run down Hiroto's face, "I'll have to beat some sense into you but first", Hiroto hugged his brother tightly as he sobbed into his shoulder, "Welcome home Tatsuya". Tatsuya smiled as he patted his brother's back returning his embrace, "Yeah..I'm home". They broke apart after a bit and broke into a fit of laughter till they couldn't breath. "You've grown taller Tatsuya. Have you even been eating well? Let's get you some real food", he smirked and then looked at Irori, "and who are you?". Irori walked up to the group and knelt on the ground, "I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier. I'm Sendou Irori, Royal Mage of Cathedreal City. I'm Kiyama's contracted mage". Hitomiko looked at Tatsuya, "Contracted mage?". Tatsuya nodded, "I was able to break this curse thanks to her. And now I can freely use my magic", he said not taking his eyes off her. Hiroto walked up to her, keeping his piercing purple eyes on her the whole time. When they were at an arms length, he bowed 90 degrees infront of her, his curly grey hair covering his face, "Thank you mage. For bringing him home. And for not giving up on him". Irori waved her hands frantically infront of her, "please your Highness stand straight. I didn't do anything-". "No Hiroto is right", Hitomiko said as she and Seijirou bowed their heads as well. "You don't know how thankful we are to you my dear", he said. "Please rise up all of you", she stammered and they did, "It was my duty as a mage to help. And besides I asked for a payment so you don't need to thank me at all". Seijirou shook his head, "Join us for dinner, we'll discuss your payment there and allow us to thank you". Irori looked at Tatsuya and their eyes met. He just smiled and nodded. She felt the heat rush to her cheeks as she nodded back, "Alright sir. Thank you for having me". They made their way inside and as they were on their way to the dinning hall Tatsuya couldn't help but glance at the mage every so often. "If you think you're being subtle, you're not", Hiroto whispered to him with a smirk, "Tell me about your crush later". Tatsuya blushed, "Its not like that..", he weakly protested only to be met with another knowing smirk from his brother. He looked over to Irori and Hitomiko chatting happily, his eyes met hers for a split second and he quickly looked away. Irori blinked. 'was he...staring at me?'


	10. Crossroads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irori and Tatsuya part ways and Hiroto gives Tatsuya something to think about

They talked as they ate their grand feast and Tatsuya recounted all the events of the past 2 years to his family with Irori occasionally chiming in as she ate. Hitomiko and Seijirou filled Tatsuya in on everything he missed though one small detail caught his attention. "You mean you still haven't gone through with your coronation?", he glared at Hiroto, "You're 21, for Merlin's sake". Hiroto just scowled as Hitomiko smirked, "He locked himself in his prince duties and searching for you Tatsuya". She smirked as Hiroto's face flushed and he shot her a betrayed look. "Yeah well we've been together since we were kids I wasn't going to have my own brother miss my coronation", he shouted as he poked his food with his fork. Irori huffed a laugh into her fist and Tatsuya just gave him a smug look, "You could have just said you missed me bro". "Hah?!"  
Seijirou interrupted them as he motioned one of the servents who nodded and placed a leather bag next to Irori, "Here is your payment. 1000 gold pieces as Tatsuya had promised". She nodded and stowed it away in her bag as Seijirou continued, "As for Hiroto's coronation, now that Tatsuya is back and everything is already set, we will hold it in two days. Sendou please I'd like you to attend as well". Irori's eyes opened wide, "Sir are you sure?". He nodded, "You've been at Tatsuya's side for so long so it's only natural". She panicked, "But I have never been to such a high class party, I don't want to embarrass you". The King shook his head and Hitomiko smiled at her, "Don't worry I'll take care of everything." She only nodded as she took a bite of her meat but what the man said next made her stomach drop. "And Tatsuya Ofcourse will be Hiroto's right hand man as planned." 'Ofcourse he would be', she thought, 'what was I expecting'. Seijirou continued as he looked at Tatsuya, "Son tomorrow morning show her around the kingdom. You should see it as well. Much has changed". Tatsuya nodded as they continued eating but Irori had pretty much lost her appetite.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dinner she decided to head to town but didn't expect to run into the Princess seated comfortably on a plush sofa in the lounge with a thick book in hand. "Oh Sendou, where are you headed to at this time?", she said as she folded a page in her book and closed it. "Ah well....since it's a party, I was going to town to find a dress. I really don't have one so I'll need to buy it. Going to a party like this wouldn't look good exactly", the young mage sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck. The black haired woman smiled as she stood up and took her by the hands and led her to her room, "I had said I would take care of everything. You can't use your hard earned money for a dress. You can wear one of mine. I'm sure I have the perfect one for you". "A-Are you sure your Highness?", Irori stammered. The woman nodded, "We have a few days to get everything ready so rest assured I'll have you ready by the time of the coronation". The young mage could only nod and follow her. \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ After a few hours of trying on dresses with no luck and learning how to behave at a royal party so she doesn't make a fool of herself, Irori let out a tired sigh as she sat on one of the thick branches of a peach tree in the garden as she looked at the night sky. The stars shone and there was a full moon. She closed her eyes as she felt the light breeze sifting through her hair, gently fluttering her long turquoise robe. The rustling of leaves in the garden's trees gave her a soothing feeling as her thoughts filled with the red headed prince. As if reading her thoughts, Fa bird poked his head out of her hood. 'You won't ask him to come with you?'. She sighed as she leaned against the thick trunk but kept her eyes shut, "How can I? After two years, he's finally home. I can't just make it leave it all behind. Who am I to? He made his payment so I'm no longer his contracted mage. I can't stay either". Fa bird only nodded and crawled back into her hood. She figured it'll be fun while it lasts. 'Why did I have to get a crush now of all times?', she sighed. " Stupid Kiyama for being so amazing".  
"Who's amazing?", her eyes snapped open to be met with teal ones and she panicked as she saw him sitting next to her on the branch. "What?! Nothing! just head in the clouds haha! How long have you been there?". He just chuckled and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, "well just now. I see you found our spot. Sometimes you'd just want to get away from it all you know, just stop and catch your breath. So we like to just hang out here, laugh and play, basically relax. Hiroto said his mom always read to him and sis under this tree". "O-Oh? Is that so?"  
"What are you doing here at this time Sendou?".  
She turned her head away to look at anywhere but him so she just looked up at the sky, "Well like you said, It seemed like a good place to catch my breath. And so much has happened today, I'm just trying to wrap my head around it all", he nodded at that as she pointed to the sky, "its also a beautiful night". She smiled at the sky softly as the light breeze blew through her blonde hair. Tatsuya couldn't take his eyes off of her, her hair shimmered in the moonlight, her skin looked like it was glowing, and her eyes reflected the stary sky. His hand unconsciousally reached up to push a strand of hair behind her ear. He saw her cheeks flush red in the moonlight when he did this. Her reaction snapped him back to reality, "Oh! S-Sorry! Your hair was just in your eyes-". "Its okay thank you! I should get to my room then, Good night!" and with that she jumped off the branch and ran off towards the palace. Tatsuya sat there staring at his fingers as his cheeks tinted pink, "her skin is really soft...."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Hitomiko forbade Tatsuya from touching anything about the coronation. "I'll handle it all, you just go and show your friend around", she said has she pushed them both towards the door. "But sis-", Tatsuya protested. "No buts", and with that she slammed the door in their face. Tatsuya sighed and gestured to his companion, "Let's go then?". She nodded and they made their way towards town. 

 

Tatsuya smiled as he looked around it was alot busier then he remembered but everyone was still pretty much the same. He laughed as he saw Irori playing pretend with some kids near the fountain. They had really taken a liking to her. It was sunset they should be getting back soon. He was about to call out to her when something caught his eye. It was a moon shaped comb. A crystal frame with a dark purple jewel at the centre. He picked it up and held it infront of the young mage, it matched with her sceptre too. "Find something you like Your Highness?", the old shop keepr smiled knowingly at him. "Oh! Yes! This comb. How much for it?", he asked. The man shook his head, "For you my prince it is free of charge". His eyes widened, "sir I can't-". The old man only held up his hand and pointed to the young mage laughing along with the kids. "My daughter was also a mage. She died in battle years ago trying to protect smiles like that. Your friend reminded me of her. This comb is my daughter's comb, give it to her". "Sir I couldn't..", he trailed off. The man just chuckled, "A man should give meaningful gifts to his woman every so often". The young prince blushed but before he could say anything the man just disappeared. Tatsuya just sighed as he put the comb in his back pocket and walked up to the young mage. "Aw time to go already?", she asked and he just nodded. She waved at the kids as they walked away who made her promise to come play with them again. They walked through the shops and to the road that led back to the palace. "So Sendou, what are you going to do after this?". She looked at her feet with a thoughtful expression, "well after Prince Hiroto's coronation, I'm going back to Cathedreal. Then I'll probably visit dad". Tatsuya frowned, "you can't stay? You'll like it here". She shook her head and smiled sadly, "As I Royal mage, I have to go and report everything to the Magic Court". His heart felt heavy but he could only nod, she was right after all. Tatsuya remembered and pulled out the item from his back pocket and held it infront of her. She just looked at him with wide eyes as he explained, "it....uh...it caught my eye and on a closer look it looked like your sceptre so....I mean its fine if you don't want it I just thought it'll look good in your hair", he rambled. Irori giggled, "Thank you...but is it really okay?". He nodded and she smiled and took the comb and carefully placed it in her hair. She looked at the prince and smiled, "How do I look Your Highness?" He blushed and felt his throat dry up, "G-Great! You lo-look g-great...", he choked out and she just giggled as they continued walking.

Hiroto and Tatsuya's swords clashed one last time before they decided to call it a day. "You haven't gotten rusty at all man", Hiroto sighed. "It feels a little weird to hold my sword again. It's heavier then I remember. Or maybe lighter, I'm not sure", Tatsuya said as he wiped the sweat of his face. Hiroto smirked, "You leave with no explanation and then 2 years later, show up with a girlfriend though". Tatsuya sighed, "she's not my girlfriend. And besides after the coronation she's going back to the capital and I'm staying". Hiroto didn't say anything for a bit. He got up and looked down at his brother, "Because dad wants you to be my right hand man?". Tatsuya just looked at him and nodded and Hiroto just sighed as he made his way towards the door. He opened the gate and stood there for a bit then turned to meet his brother's eyes, "But will be you be happy to give up what you want for it?"  
Tatsuya raised his eyebrows at him but before he could ask Hiroto had already left the training room. He sighed and got up and made his way towards his room. Shutting the door behind him he looked at all his old books and maps. He passed his window and saw Irori and Hitomiko sitting on a bench in the garden. He watched the mage laugh as his brother's words echoed in his head. He made his way to his bed and collapsed, lying on his back. He stared at the ceiling as he felt his eyelids grow heavy. "What I want.....", he mumbled as he drifted off to sleep his last thought was an image of her laughing while the wind blew through her hair.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prince Hiroto's coronation went off without a hitch. He took his place as king as his father and brother beamed at him with pride. Afterwards through the party, both brothers received congratulations from many nobles, and through all the smiling and handshaking, Hiroto smirked when he noticed his brother's eyes constantly scanning the crowd. Hitomiko smirked as Hiroto patted Tatsuya on the shoulder to get his attention. "Hm?", Tatsuya blinked, "What's wrong?" "She's over there by the table. You really aren't subtle at all", Hiroto grinned as he saw his brother's cheeks flush. "I wasn't-", he began but before he was cut off by his brother and sister who excused themselves to join their dad with a knowing look on their faces. Tatsuya let out an irritated huff. 'Whatever...I'll get back at them later', he thought as he made his way through the crowd towards the table. Irori looked down at her Lilac dress and touched her hair that was tied into a bun. She had never been to a royal party like this before and was thankful Hitomiko had agreed to help her get ready. She smiled as her fingers touched her crescent shaped comb. They had finally found a dress for her to wear and she was glad it matched with the comb. A tap on her shoulder caught her attention. 'Someone probably wants to dance', she turned to them and was about to politely decline but froze as she was face to face with Tatsuya. He wore white pants and black boots with a blueish grey jacket. He had his hand outstretched infront of her, "May I have this dance?". Irori paled and she felt her throat dry up, "I can't...", she croaked out. She saw him tense as his happy face visibly fell, "Oh? You don't want to?". She rapidly shook her head, "I do! I just...don't know how to dance.....I'm sorry". His shoulders relaxed as he chuckled and held his hand to her, "There's a first time for everything right? Do you trust me?". Irori gulped and nodded as she slowly placed her hand in his. It was callous and bigger then hers but it was warm. He led them to the dance floor. He took her left hand and placed it on his shoulder while he placed his right one on the small of her back. He held her other hand in his and thread their fingers together. "Now just follow my feet". She nodded as the music started and after a few times of stepping on his feet they got into a steady rhythm. "You got it Sendou", he smiled and she nodded. They gently swayed back and forth to the music as Irori softly hummed along to the tune. "You.. Ah...", he started and she met his eyes. "Yes?", she urged him to continue and felt her chest tighten up when she saw his Adam's apple bob as he gulped. "This is the first time I've seen you dressed up", he said. "Oh", she blinked, "I guess it is?". He kept his eyes on her and she could feel herself get nervous under his gaze. "You look beautiful tonight Sendou", he said quietly and panicked when he saw her cheeks flush red "I mean not that you aren't. I always thought you were beautiful but now you look beautifuler-Ah no not fuller I mean m-more beautiful, I uh Sorry I didn't mean to offend you Im sorry", he rambled as his cheeks tinted pink. She shook her head to tell him its okay but she couldn't wipe the huge grin off her face. After the sort of embarrassing start they both fell into a comfortable conversation as they danced and as the song ended they decided to take a break and head to the balcony for some fresh air. They stood in a comfortable silence. "You're wearing the comb", he said as he looked at her. She nodded back, "Your sister even found a dress to match. I have to thank her again". He smiled and nodded. After a moment of silence he spoke again, "So you're leaving tomorrow?". She nodded solemly, "This has been incredible. I'm going to remember it forever".  
"I didn't think we would have to part so soon", he said as he looked down at the garden below. She sighed, "life is full of crossroads. They always come when you least expect it....but I'm sure we'll meet again someday". Tatsuya thought he heard a tremble in her voice. He turned to see her already making her way out the balcony. "I have to go, I think your sister is calling me", and with that she disappeared into the crowd.  
Tatsuya frowned as he clenched his fist. He knew this would happen. It was part of their deal afterall even after they became good friends. But he never imagined that the thought of never seeing her again would hurt so much. He thought about everything they had been through and the realization struck him like lightning bolt. Hiroto was right. That man was right. There was no denying it. He was in love with her.


	11. "I love you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tatsuya decides he needs to do what makes him happy.

Tatsuya awoke the next morning feeling determined. After he realized what he wanted he was going to fight for it. He wasn't going to miss his chance. Hitomiko told him Irori had left at dawn. He had to hurry if he wanted to catch up to her before she crossed the border. He walked into the dinning hall to see Hiroto, Midorikawa and his father all there discussing a few minor matters at the breakfast table. Good, he thought. He needed them all here. "Father", he began. The man in question turned his head to him and smiled, "Ah son your just in time. Come join us". But Tatsuya shook his head, "Father I want to step down from my position as right hand man", he said firmly. The man's eyes widened, Midorikawa's jaw dropped and Hiroto just smirked like he won a bet. "Son what are you talking about?", he said in a deep voice. Tatsuya gulped but he wasn't backing down now. He took a deep breath and bowed deeply, "I'm sorry dad. I'm honoured that you chose me. But if its not something I want, I cant give it my 100 percent and thats unfair to you, Hiroto and the kingdom. I've always dreamed of seeing the world with my own eyes. And these past 2 years I've seen and learned so much and met so many great people. I want to keep doing it. And I want to do it with her. So please. Midorikawa will make a better person for this position then me", he said as his eyes screwed tightly shut. "Tatsuya look at me", he heard his father say. He hesitated for a moment but looked up to see his father's face and instead of looking disappointed or angry, his father looked happy? Almost relieved? He put a hand over his chest as he nodded, "Hiroto told me how you felt about her. And I've seen you study so much about the world, this was inevitable". Tatsuya stood up straight as Seijirou met his eyes, "I'm glad you told me son. The last thing I would want is to force you to do something you don't want to". "But...you're not going to say I'm being selfish?"  
The man shook his head, "Tatsuya you've spent your entire life making people happy. Its time you do something for yourself. Go my son. Live your dream. You have to leave quickly if you want to catch up with her. You don't meet women like that everyday". Midorikawa nodded as he gave him a thumbs up, "I'll handle everything so don't worry about it". Tears prickled at the corner of Tatsuya's eyes but he gave them a determined smile as he bowed again and made his way towards the door. "Oi", he turned to look at Hiroto who gave him a knowing smile, "take your sword with you and make sure to visit dad and sis often". Tatsuya smiled and nodded as he strode out of the room towards the stables. He reached the stables in the garden, his magic sword swung behind his back. He undid the binds on his horse and jumped on. He had to hurry if he wanted to catch up. With that he galloped off.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Irori looked at the crescent shaped comb in her hand as her horse slowly trotted forward. She said she didn't needed a horse but Hitomiko insisted she'd take this with her. Her Fa bird poked its head out of her hood and looked at her. "Don't look at me like that...", she sighed, "it was my fault for falling for him, he's a prince he can't be with me, I may be a Royal Mage but I'm not up to his level in that aspect. And besides-". She was cut off by the thundering of hooves getting closer. She thought someone must be passing her way so she maneuvered her horse to the side of the dirt road, to let them pass. Her eyes widened when she saw the ridder. She jumped off her horse and stood in the middle of the road. The horse stopped a few feet from her and its red headed rider jumped off and stood infront of her. Tatsuya sighed in relief, "I'm glad I caught up to you". She nodded numbly not taking her eyes off of him, "You're here?".  
He walked closer to her until they were at arms length and locked eyes with her as he spoke. His stare was intense, it practically gave her goose bumps. "I stepped down from my position as right hand man", he said firmly. Irori blinked, "You did what?! But isn't this what you wanted? To get back home? Why are you here?" Tatsuya took a deep breath before continuing, "Being Hiroto's right hand man was what my father wanted and until recently I thought it's what I wanted too. But it's not. My whole life I always dreamed of seeing the world, you know this better then anyone". She nodded and he carried on, "so now that I can, it's exactly what I'm going to do. And also". He reached down as he held her hands in his without breaking eye contact, "I have this girl I like". Irori froze as her eyes widened, 'it can't be...'. He continued, "she's beautiful and smart and an amazing mage. But she's also incredibly kind. And she saved me. You see. I realized that I love her. I have for a long time and I want to see the world with her. That is...", he trailed off as he gave her a shy smile, "If she will have me".  
Irori could feel her eyes sting with tears but she couldn't stop smiling as she felt her heart swell with happiness. She let go of his hands and wrapped her arms around his neck as she buried her face into his shoulder. "Yes", she choked out as she felt his arms snake around her waist and pull her in closer and his head rested in the crook of her neck, "she will most definitely love to have you with her". She looked up to him and Tatsuya smiled softly as he wiped the tears from her eyes and pressed his palm against her cheek. She placed a hand over his and gave it a light squeeze, "And she loves you too Tatsuya". He crashed his lips on to hers. The kiss was a little clumsy at first. But he slanted his mouth against hers and deepened the kiss as they both relaxed into it. His mouth moved with hers and they gently swayed back and forth like they were when they were dancing. When they separated he rested his forhead against her and they both couldn't stop smiling. "But your family, you can't leave them again...", she asked. "I won't", he nodded, "I'll get stronger. I'll practice my powers as much as I can. Until I can hold my dragon form as long as I want without getting tired. And I can see them when ever I want". "So you're gonna come with me?", she asked and he nodded. She gave him one more chaste kiss which he quickly melted into and they climbed on to their horses. "So where do you want to go?", she asked as they rode towards the border. "To the capital. I want to get your father's blessing first", he looked at her and smiled, "Then. Please show me everything. I have alot I want to see and learn". Irori nodded and they galloped off towards the border.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they reached the Cathedreal city, Irori's first order of business was to report everything to the Royal Court. They were pleased that she not only played a part in the vanquishing of the Shadowmancer but also at how well she had been carrying out her duties as a mage. The Fairy Queen's pendent was her proof. It was decided as the Fairy Queen had said, the orb of life was better off destroyed. They will send soilders to inspect the dark isles and destroy any remaining traces of the Shadowmancer and his evil. But what they did was incredibly reckless and they could have gotten killed.Tatsuya didn't expect that he would have to wait this long but when he saw Irori's paled face as she walked out the door, he understood that she was given one hell of a lecture from her teachers. They walked through the town until they reached a small cottage at the end of it. "This is it", Irori took a deep breath as she unlocked the door. "You're shaking Irori", Tatsuya said and Irori just laughed. They entered the house and they called out a 'I'm home' and 'Pardon the intrusion' as they walked in. A middle aged man with Strawberry blonde hair and black eyes poked his head out of the kitchen. His eyes widened as he ran up to hug his daughter who equally returned his embrace. "I heard about what happened with the Shadowmancer. I'm so glad youre okay honey". She nodded in his arms, "me too dad". He looked at her as he broke the hug and held her by the shoulders, "look at you, you're growing into a fine young woman, just like your mother. She would be so proud. You have to tell me everything that happened." Irori nodded, "Okay dad but there's someone I want you to meet first", she pointed to the young man next to her. "This is prince Tatsuya from Kira Kingdom." The older man was about to kneel infront of him but the young man stopped him. "Please Sir there's no need. Treat me normally". Irori's father, Masaru nodded as the two men shook hands, "Please join us for dinner. I have a feeling it's going to be a long story".  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Through dinner both kids recounts the events to the older man. "So you're the cursed prince", he said. Tatsuya nodded, "I used to be. But your daughter saved me so I have her to thank". "I see", he stared him down and Tatsuya gulped, "What exactly is your intention with my daughter". "Dad!", she stammered. "Let me talk to him honey". Tatsuya gave her a reassuring smile as he took a deep breath, "I'll be straight with you sir. I love your daughter and want to be with her. So I've come to ask for your blessing and your permission to properly court her. If youre worried about title or status then please don't. I was born as normal child, I was adopted into a royal family but by blood I am no prince. I want to be with her and I want to make her happy", he said with a determined smile. Masaru nodded, "So you are willing to do anything for my daughter?" "Yes sir", he said with out skipping a beat. "Would you leave everything behind for her?", the man asked and Tatsuya nodded. "Will you protect her?" He nodded again, "With my life". Masaru nodded and broke out into a loud laugh as he saw both of their tensed faces. He patted Tatsuya on his back, "Sorry if I scared you son Its just that this is the first time my daughter has shown romantic interest in someone and I just wanted to do the intimidating dad once. You seem like a good man so I'll give you my blessing. Please take care of my daughter. If you hurt her or let her down then we're going to have a problem". Tatsuya gave the man a determined nod and he and Irori smiled happily at this. "Oh and I want grand kids before I die", the older man smiled. "Dad! Please!" Irori shouted with her face crimson, "I'm getting dessert please don't say anything weird to him". When she left to get dessert, Tatsuya leaned to whisper into Masaru's ear, "Er-Sir how many exactly?". He thought for a minute and smiled as he held up two fingers infront of the young man. Tatsuya nodded and Masaru could only laugh at the red headed boy's seriousness.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tatsuya and Irori sat at the roof of the small cottage staring at the stars. After dinner they took a bath(seperately Ofcourse) and changed into some comfortable clothes. Masaru decided to call it a night and went to sleep but not before sending them a 'no funny business' look which mortified his daughter to no ends. Tatsuya chuckled at the mage leaning against him, his arm wrapped around her, "Your dad has one heck of a personality". She hid her face into his chest and groaned, "He just likes to joke around please don't mind him". Tatsuya smirked, "Actually he got me thinking-" he was met with a light punch on his arm, "Nooooo please don't think", she whined. He just laughed as they settled into a comfortable silence. "But you know Irori, some day, I would like it if I could just settle down. In a house like this. With you", he turned his face to look at her, "What do you think?" Irori smiled as she held his face in her hands and nodded, "I think it sounds perfect Tatsuya. Someday". He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her into a kiss. He smiled into the kiss when he felt put her arms around his shoulders as she returned it. He looked forward to getting used to this. They broke the kiss and she closed her eyes and leaned into him, her head resting on his shoulder, with a content smile. Tatsuya smiled as he brushed some of her hair off her face and looked back up at the sky. "Mom... Dad... I hope I was able to make you proud". "I know you did", she smiled, not opening her eyes. Tatsuya raised an eyebrow at her, "Did you just read my mind?". She smirked, "I didnt need to. You said that out loud". The young prince laughed, "Now where have I heard that before". She just laughed and looked up at him, "I love you Tatsuya". He smiled back and pressed his lips to her in a soft and chaste kiss, "I love you Irori"  
"Always", they said in unison as they crossed their pinkies together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thats that


	12. Content

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 years have passed and alot has changed but alot hasn't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically just an epilogue

Hiroto and Tatsuya strode through the halls of the palace as they made their way to the stables. "Tell me again", he deadpanned, "why do I need a horse to get home when I can just fly?". Hiroto smirked, "Because the Capital isn't that far and a horse is for the aesthetic". Tatsuya figured it was pointless to argue. 10 years had passed since then and Hiroto had properly taken his father's place as king of the Kira kingdom. Tatsuya travelled alot as he wanted to and saw as much as the world as he could. He was the last surviving member of the Dragon Race so the Magic Academy offered him to teach young mages about his race and all he learned from his travels. The young man graciously accepted this offer, it was perfect for him afterall and he loved his job and his students. He made sure to travel to every kingdom as often as he could and update himself on any new information. For a normal human, this could take months but for a full grown dragon it was just hours to days. They reached the stables and Tatsuya mounted his horse. Hiroto held a package out to him. "Whats this?", he raised his eyebrows. Hiroto grinned, "Sis had it made for the family". Tatsuya smiled and nodded as he carefully placed it in his bag and with that he galloped off. He took one last look behind him, "See you brother". Hiroto waved him off, "Tell the little whelps the greatest uncle ever will visit soon". Tatsuya smirked and nodded as he rode off.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He strode through the capital on his horse and waved back to the students that greeted him on his way home. Eventually at a peaceful clearing he arrived infront of a normal sized house. As he climbed off of his horse, he caught the glimpse of a 6 year old boy with strawberry blonde hair and a 4 year old girl with red hair running towards him. He knelt down and they tackled him into a hug, "Papa! Welcome back". He smiled as he lifted them up and hugged them tightly, "Good to be back", he laughed. Their teal coloured eyes shone in mirth as he placed them down and patted their heads, "Have you kids been practicing your powers like I asked?". He smirked as they both nodded quickly. He handed them the package, "Its from aunt Hitomiko. And uncle Hiroto said he's coming to visit soon". "Yay! Thanks auntie", they said in unison. The man chuckled, "where's your mom?". The kids grinned at each other. "She's inside making dinner papa", Yuki said. "And don't worry we didn't tell her that you were coming home early", Himawari said as she played with a strand of her long red hair. Tatsuya nodded, "You guys go play. I'm gonna go surprise your mom". The kids nodded and ran off as Tatsuya made his way inside the house. He looked for the woman and true to the kids words, he found her in the kitchen cooking dinner. She had her back to him, her long blonde hair tied into a bun with a crescent shaped comb. She hummed a familiar tune as she stirred the soup on the stove. Tatsuya quietly snuck up behind her, she hadn't noticed him yet. Once of the many things being a dragon thought him was stealth. She gasped when she felt arms snake around her waist as he whispered into her ear, "Irori. Im home". She immediately turned around and smiled as she hugged him tightly, "Tatsuya! You're back early! Welcome home dear". He pulled her into a deep kiss and when they broke apart, he had her gasping for air as he pressed his forehead against hers. "I missed you dear", she smiled, a little out of breath. He smiled back as he peppered her cheek and neck with kisses, "I've missed you too. So much". She sighed softly as he kissed her again and they swayed gently back and forth. A force on their legs pulled them apart and they looked down to see the two kids, Yuki and his sister Himawari grinning at them. "I love it when mommy and daddy are all lovey dovey", the young girl giggled who was met with a tickle attack from her dad until her eyes were watering and her face hurt from smiling. "So you were spying on us huh?", Tatsuya grinned at his daughter. They all set the table and sat down to eat dinner. "Thanks for the food", and Tatsuya told them all about his travels as they ate. "Oh Irori, how did that thing with the elders go?". The mage grinned, "it went perfectly. I have official permission to visit Raimon Library whenever I want". Tatsuya smiled, "Hear that kids mommy did it. We have to throw a party for her to celebrate". "Yay! A party", Yuki bounced in his chair. "We should make a card bro", Himawari shook her brother's arm and he nodded. "Alright Alright you two", Irori said, "you can do it tomorrow. Right now it's your bed time and your dad has to rest too".  
She was about to get up when Tatsuya stopped her, "I'll put the kids to bed, don't worry about it". "Are you sure?", she asked. He nodded and the woman just sighed but didn't bother hiding the smile on her face, "Alright but don't keep them up too long by reading stories". The three grinned at each other.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tatsuya closed the book and placed it back on the shelf. He smiled at the sleeping kids in front of him. He gave them a kiss on their foreheads and quietly closed the door behind him as he made his way down the stairs and towards the kitchen. He saw his wife putting away the last of the dried dishes humming a little tune her mother always sung to her. She would always sing it when she's happy. He wrapped his arms around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder. She smiled as she ran her hand through his red hair, "Thanks for getting them to bed dear". He shook his head and buried his face into her shoulder, "How can I be a good dad without spending time with my family". Irori just chuckled softly as he led her to the centre of the room and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her flush against him. She smiled and wound her arms around his neck resting her head on his shoulder as she hummed her song and they gently swayed to the tune. "I love you Irori. So much". She smiled as she moved to look at his face, "I love you too Tatsuya". He pulled her into a deep kiss and poured out all his feelings of how much he loved her and how much he missed being home into the kiss as they kept swaying. That led to it quickly becoming a passionate kiss. She sighed softly into his mouth as it moved against hers and Tatsuya couldnt help but smile as he thought of his life now. He had never felt more content.


End file.
